Five Nights At Freddy's
by Robert Quinn
Summary: In the town of Aeston Massachusetts there was a restaurant named Freddy Fazbear Pizza. The once popular establishment has now become a hunting ground for it’s four blood thirsty mascot characters. One day a man named Mike Schmidt gets a job as a night guard at the restaurant and when paranormal activities occur during his shift he is set on a mission to unlock the mysteries.
1. Chapter 1: The Job Interview

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 1: A New Career Path (1993)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Job Interview

On the east coast of the United States in Massachusetts and five miles away from cape cod. there was a town called Aeston, and in this town, Past Stephen street and Henry boulevard stood 24 year old Mike Schmidt ,He let out a deep sigh as he stood outside the pizzeria that everyone in the town was familiar with. The building stood tall and broad like a giant and was painted a light blue. In big red letters above the place stood a sign reading the restaurant's name, FREDDY FAZBEARS Pizza. Mike had never heard of the place until he found it in an ad on the front of the local newspaper: _Help wanted Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift 12 am to 6 am, $120 a week._ While the pay was horrible and working all the way from 12-6 am would be one poor career choice, Mike was desperate for a job. After several weeks of searching and rejections he would have no choice but to consider a job for seriously low pay. Mike was on his last nickel and if he did not pay his rent for his apartment in the next month, his landlord would have him evicted.

With no Hesitation he circled in the ad with a red pen and dialed in the phone number, and to Mike's surprise they were interested in him, Mike was scheduled to meet the owner that following Sunday at 12 pm, and now here he was On the Sunday of November 7th 1993, standing outside the building nervously clutching the newspaper ad he had circled in, Mike looked down at himself seeing what he chose to wear for the interview, a dark grey suit with a matching tie, black dress pants, and light brown shoes, he didn't look perfect but it was the best he could do. With that , Mike pushed open the front door of the pizzeria and the sudden odor of grease and Metal filled his nostrils. The doors shut behind Mike slowly and from what he could tell he was standing in the pizzeria's front lobby. A concession stand stood in front of the place advertising all sorts of greasy foods that made Mike's stomach grumble. A man stood at the stand counting money from the cash register. To the right of the front desk were a pair of two big doors, Mike pushed the doors open and the sudden sound of children's screams hit his eardrums.

Loud music blared throughout the area from speakers hanging from the walls. The place was filled with children. The room was designed like some sort of dining area. The tables were covered with sheets of colorful polka dotted table cloths topped with a dozen of colorful party hats. Balloons of every color were tied to the sides of the tables, The seats were jet black with large yellow stars in the middle, the walls were painted a light grey and the floors were tiled a red and blue.

A dozen of kids crowded around a stage which was draped over with red curtains. That's when the booming voice rang through the speakers, "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, put your'e hands together for: Freddy Fazbear!"The curtains drew back and what Mike saw made him stand in awe. The curtains revealed three tall animatronic characters, a rabbit, a chicken and a bear. The Rabbits fur was a dark purple, and his eyes were magenta. In his hands he held a red Gibson Flying V guitar, his pointy ears stuck up, almost touching the roof of the building and around his neck was a red bow tie. across from the purple rabbit was the chicken , she was more bulkier than the rabbit, her eyes like the bunnies were a reddish pink, her head was round and on top of it stuck out some feathers, around her neck was a huge bib reading the words: LET'S EAT! She had a large beak with teeth that would open and close. In her left hand she held a pink cupcake on a plate, the cupcake had bulging hazel eyes out of its frosting, the color of Mikes eyes. In the middle of the two mascots was a brown bear. He wore A black top hat on his head and around his neck was a matching bow tie. His eyes were blue and shiny, like the eyes of a newborn child. The bear held a Microphone in his left hand, which he grasped tightly with his huge brown paws.

There was a sudden buzzing sound of the machinery and the 3 animatronics began to start moving in slow and mechanical movements. They twisted and contorted, their square body parts shifting inhumanly. The Bunny began to strum his electric guitar and tap his huge right foot, while moving his head up and down to the rhythm of the tune. The bear and the chicken began to sing. As the robots preformed their first song, everyone sang along, even Mike seemed to be having a good time, Yet through all that excitement there was fear. There was just something about the robots that made Mike's skin crawl. The way they moved inhumanly and how their fake eyes shifted from side to side. "Enjoying the show?" Said a female voice. Mike turned around to see a woman no older than him smiling. Her eyes were a light blue, her hair as blonde which hung down to her shoulders and her cheeks were rose red. She wore a red polo shirt and a tag that read: HELLO MY NAME IS ALLISON. Mike smiled back. "Yeah, I never knew animtronics were this cool. Allison laughed. "You can never be too old for animatronics" Mike nodded his head in agreement. "I used to come here a lot when i was younger, my older brother actually used to work the night shift here, the place was a lot bigger from what i remember, and the animtronics used to actually walk around off stage."Wow, i didn't know they had the technology for that" Mike said."You could be surprised on what this company pulls off. Allison said. "So what brings you to Freddy's anyway mister? "Schmidt, Mike Schmidt. "Allison Fitzgerald" she said, introducing herself, she held out her hand for a handshake and Mike obliged. "I have an interview with the owner at 12 o clock which reminds me." Mike held up his right hand and took a look at his watch, it read 11:58 pm, "Shit, i'm gonna be late" Mike said with a worrisome expression. "You wouldn't happen to know where the managers office is?" Mike asked. Allison gave him a gesture to follow her. The two walked through the dining area past the dozens of kids to the end of the room where they soon both stood at a door, above it was a sign that read: Managers Office.

"Good luck new guy" she said with a wink then walked away. Sweat dripped from Mike's face and palms as he stood outside the office. "This is it" Mike thought, "don't screw up." Mike straightened his posture and grabbed the knob of the door, Mike slowly turned it and stepped inside to see the owner of Freddy Fazbears Pizza himself, Francis Felcher sitting at his front desk. "Mister Felcher, it's me Mike Schmidt. The man looked up from his work and smiled. "Ah well come on in Mike, have a seat." Francis seemed very happy to see him. Mike sat down in the chair and folded his hands. "Lets get started" Francis said. "So why have you been wanting to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbears Pizza in the first place?" Francis asked with an eyebrow cocked. "Well i used to work as a security guard for a mall downtown so i thought this job would be fitting for me." The man nodded and began to write down on a piece of paper. Mike took one look at Adrian. The man wore a pair of round eye glasses. His black hair was combed to the side, he wore a black suit with a red tie and his eyes were brown, sweat poured from the mans forehead, he seemed to be more nervous then Mike was. "Now, if you do get this job your'e main focus are the animatronics you see on stage, you see these characters are very old and cannot be replaced so we recommend you to keep a sharp eye on them. "Ill do the best i can," Mike said with a smile. "Now then, if you are going to work here you might as well know a few things about our company. We actually opened our first location in 1977, it was a wonderful place, and it used to actually go under the name Fredbears Family Diner, it held only two animatronics and they used to be able to be worn as suits, the trick was that we used these things called springlocks to hold back all the metal parts and machinery to make enough room inside for a person to fit, but the suits would always get so sweaty after wearing them so we just decided to keep them in animatronic mode." Well that's quite interesting," Mike said. "Yeah, after the first location closed we then started off a chain of pizzerias all around Aeston under the name Freddy fazbears pizza, We actually opened one on the other side of town, unfortunately it closed down in 85, the place was torn down and reconstructed and a grand reopening was held, but after a few weeks it closed once again. The company was losing money, i was losing money." Francis said quietly. "Lastly we then opened this place, it's actually the last Freddy's location still standing and I'll be damned if we have this place closed too." The man adjusted his glasses and continued. "We here at Fazbear Entertainment have had a rough couple of years trying to stay open, so we are on a very tight budget, due to this, at night our electricity runs on a generator, so if you happen to use way too much power in your'e office the generator will overheat and die, the main power will turn back on at 6 am so unless you like sitting in the dark use your'e power wisely. "You have my word" Mike said with a bright shiny smile. "Well then, during your'e shift your job will be to monitor the cameras, the security system will have a layout of the entire pizzeria so if someone, or something, he paused for a moment and then continued, "if someone or something were to be seen on the cameras it is your'e job to not panic and handle the situation in a safely fashion, at no expense cannot handle another break in. "Well you wont have to worry about any break in's when i'm around mister Miles. Mike said, still not breaking his smile. Francis continued, not returning the smile, "There are eight rooms in the pizzeria, all of them unique from each other, you have to monitor every single one of them making sure everything is in it's rightful place. "Doesn't seem like that much hard of a job to do, Mike said, "Now there's one more thing you should know, Your job will run through the week, and will be working the night shift for five nights at Freddy's, after your five shifts are up you will have the option to stay or quit." "You won't be expecting me to quit anytime soon." Mike said, "Well i guess that covers about everything, can you start tomorrow night?" "Does this mean i have the job?" Mike said, eyes widening. "Of course,"Francis said as he held out his hand for a handshake, Mike clasped the man's hand tightly and shook it with pride, "Thank you so much sir," "No, thank you Mike Schmidt." Francis said.

Mike Schmidt left the pizzeria, with a huge smile on his face he couldn't believe he got the job so quickly, It was rather strange actually, The owner had barley asked him any questions and just asked him when he could start, he didn't even ask for an application or anything, how would he know that he was qualified for the job? What ever the reason was Mike wasn't going to complain, he had finally had a job and would be able to pay his rent in the next month. Mike opened door of his 1980's Honda Civic and started it up, with that he drove away from the pizzeria. If only Mike knew the hell's that occurred in that god forsaken place.


	2. Chapter 2: A Town Named Aeston (1993)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 1: One Poor Career Choice**

* * *

Chapter 2: After The Interview (1993)


	3. Chapter 3: Night One ASP (1993)

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 1: ****A New Career Path**

* * *

Chapter 3: Night One/ Strange Presence (1993)

Mike drove down the empty roads of Aeston. The streets were nothing but an empty land of nothingness. Not a single sign of life could be seen for miles, which made the atmosphere of the quiet little town far more eerie to Mike. Mike gripped the handle of the steering wheel with full force, not taking his eyes off the road that was lit from his car's headlights. Mike's heart pounded with excitement and fear, it was his first night on the job. Though if he messed up he would have to continue to search for more jobs which Mike would have no part of. Mike made a turn down Henry Boulevard and drove at a speed of 40 miles per hour. The radio in the car let out a loud static sound barley letting out the audible sound of Corey Hart's Sunglasses at night. Mike made a turn to the left on Stephen Street and after several minutes arrived at his destination.

Mike's car pulled to a heaping stop. He was here. Mike opened the door of his car and closed it with a loud slam. The building stood tall and towered over Mike like a skyscraper, the sign which was now lit with neon letters displayed the restaurants name: FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA. The name echoed in Mike's mind. Mike gripped the side of his night guard uniform, It was a light blue with a black tie, on the side of his shirt he wore a badge that displayed the word security along with the face of Freddy Fazbear in gold. Mike let out a huge gulp and began to travel through the dark cold night up to his destination. Mikes legs stopped, he was standing at the front entrance, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key that his boss had given to him before leaving his interview. Mike put the key into the hole of the door and unlocked it swiftly. Mike gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open, stepping inside the pizzeria. Mike walked through the front lobby, a large security flashlight in his left hand, he observed the area, his eyes flicking from left to right, nothing. As Mike walked trough the empty lobby he suddenly bumped into something, two wide red doors. Mike pushed them open with full force and now found himself standing in the pizzeria's Dining area. The place was a lot louder from he remembered and was more crowded. The flashlight's shine then fell onto the dozens of tables that were draped with party hats and balloons tied to strings hanging from the table. Mike walked through the empty dining room, his footsteps echoing on the tiled floor. Mike's flashlight shine then fell onto something that made him feel a chill down his spine. In the darkness before Mike stood the three mascot characters on the large stage. Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and most importantly, Freddy Fazbear. They stood emotionless without any sudden movement as if they were nothing but hollow statues. Mike walked closer to the stage, not breaking his gaze from the bear's blue eyes. They looked even creepier in the darkness, their mechanical eyes stared straight ahead as if they were watching over the room. Freddy's mouth hung open as if speaking, but no voice came out. Since Mike was now closer to stage than before he began to notice a few things about the characters. They smelled terrible, like they haven't been washed for years. Something red and dry was stuck to the sides of the characters eyes and mouths and there was a hand print on the left side of Freddy's face, the print was the size of a grown man's hand. Mike didn't want to be there anymore, the characters were giving him a macabre vibe which freaked him out. Mike quietly stepped away from the show stage and began to continue his tour of the pizzeria.

Mike walked through the dining area, passing a bunch of tables, and that's when he noticed the small stage on the right end corner of the room, purple curtains with grey stars hung from it, a white sign stood in the front of the stage, it read: SORRY OUT OF ORDER! A thought then came to Mike's mind, what was behind these curtains? He had to know, he just had to. Mike pulled back the curtains and let out a loud scream, staring back at him were a pair of Yellow shiny eyes.

The figure stood over Mike ready to pounce, it's sharp jagged teeth shining against the flashlight's shine, it's pointed ears stuck out from the side of it's head, An eye patch was hanging from the top of it's left eye, placed on his left hand was a shiny hook ready to cut into your body. It's stomach was slashed open, revealing an endoskeleton and sharp pieces of metal, the pants on the creature's legs was torn apart and the skin on it's legs were ripped away, only showing the legs of the endoskeleton. The color of it's fur was a dark red and from the top of it's head stuck out three sticks of hair.. Mike took a step back examining the thing, it appeared to be a fox, he then let out a small chuckle. "You scared me half to death you crazy son of a bitch." The fox didn't answer, it only stood emotionless. "I wonder why youre out of order," said Mike looking at the tears in the fox's body. It was rather sad actually, this character was stored away for several years, never seeing the light of day again. Mike wondered why the company wouldn't just fix him up instead of just keeping him here, rotting away. Mike took another look at his watch, it was 11:55, his shift would start in a few minutes, with that, he drew the curtains back in it's place and began to walk back the way he came.

To the left of pirates cove there was a long hallway, at the end of it Mike could see the little pinprick of light. Mike turned towards the hallway, the walls were covered in children's drawings, all poorly drawn of the pizzeria's characters, "These kids must be proud to have their drawings hanging up here, Mike thought with a smile. at the end of the hallway hung a huge poster of Freddy Fazbear, above the bear were the words: LET'S PARTY, in big white letters. Mike found the source of the light, to the left of the hallway's corner stood an opening, it was the office were his shift would began, he stepped inside and examined the room. The Floors were tiled a black and white. A light above Mike's head was lit dimly. At the front of the room stood a long black desk, equipped with a large keyboard, a monitor, a cupcake that looked similar to Chica's, and a metal desk fan. A giant poster hung from the wall displaying the three mascots on stage, above the characters in big white letters was one word: CELEBRATE. a dozen of children's drawings hung from the wall, below the desk was a large speaker. The office had two openings with windows on the sides. Cobwebs were seen hanging from every corner as if the place hadn't been dusted in years and a bunch of food wrappers covered the desk and floors. the place was a bit cramp but it would have to do. Mike sat down in the rolling chair and folded his hands.

The clock on the wall then let out a loud chime, Mike's first night had just begun, the place was rather hot so Mike switched the metal fan on, it let out a loud buzzing sound, it was annoying but Mike didn't mind the noise. Mike pressed the on button on the monitor,a few seconds passed by and the monitor turned on it, was a layout of the entire pizzeria. With the mouse in his right hand he clicked on the button labeled: Cam 1A, there was a sudden of flash and finally through all of the static he could see the 3 animatronics on stage still emotionless. "Neat" Mike said, he began to click through all the buttons, he saw the dining room, pirates cove, the west and east hallway, and the kitchen which for some reason was off camera, only audio could be heard from inside the kitchen. Suddenly the telephone on the desk began to ring, startling Mike. "Jesus Christ" screamed Mike and clasped his chest, his heart let out a loud thump against his hands. "Who would be calling the restaurant at this time of the night," Mike thought, Mike pressed the answer button and a man that sounded in his late 40's began to speak on the other end. "Hello, hello?" said the voice. "Uh i wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night, um i actually used to work in that office before you." It appeared that the last guard recorded a message for Mike and would assist him. "I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, i know it can be a bit overwhelming, but i'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about." "Well that's a relief," Mike said. "You'll do fine, so lets just focus on getting you through your first week okay?" "sounds good" Mike said. "Um, lets see, first there's an introductory from the company that i'm supposed to read for you, its kind of a legal thing you know, Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person." Mike's smile slowly turned to a puzzled look. "What?" Mike said. Upon discovering that damage and death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed in within 90 days, or as soon as property has been clean and bleached." Mike scratched his head in confusement. Why would a missing person report be filed within 90 days and property need to be clean and bleached? It didn't make sense. "Now that might sound bad i know but theres nothing to worry about, Um the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night." "Quirky, what do you mean quirky?" Mike said, asking the recorded message. "But do i blame them? No, if i were forced to sing those same stupid songs for years and i never got a bath id be pretty irritable at night too." I guess? Mike said. "So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect right? "Ok? said Mike. "So just be aware these characters do tend to wander a bit." "Excuse me? Mike said. "Um, They're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night, um something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." That's rather strange" Mike said, still feeling confused. "They used to be able to walk around during the day too, but then there was the bite of 87."

"The bite?" Mike said, now starting to feel freaked out. "Yeah, its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe ya know." Mike was aghast, he couldn't believe what this man was saying, he then remembered what Allison told him about the robots being able to used to walk around during the day. "Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person, the'll probably see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on, now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbears Pizza the'll probably stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." What?" Mike said, now confused again. "Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. Mike cringed at the thought of being pressed inside one of those suits. "So you can imagine having your head forced inside one of those, could cause a bit of discomfort, and death." The fear suddenly began to come back to Mike, it traveled down his spine slowly and hit his sacrum. It was a feeling Mike had felt most of his life. "Um, the only parts of you that would most likely see the light of day again would be your eye balls and teeth popping out of the front of the mask." The man chuckled for a second and then continued. "Yeah, they don't tell you these sings when you sign up." Mike was silent. "But hey, first day should be a breeze, ill chat with you tomorrow, remember to close the doors if absolutely necessary, got to conserve power, alright goodnight." With that the phone call ended, leaving Mike alone in his office with the fan blowing in his face which was full of fear, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, after a moment he calmed down. That's when Mike did something unexpected he began to laugh, he laughed for a good while. One of the employees had left him a message, scaring him into thinking that the characters would walk around and then shove him into a suit. Mike in fact had always been the gullible type since kindergarten, it always made him an easy target to bullies. Mike turned on the monitor to still see three animatronics in their usual positions, he smiled. spending Five Nights At Freddy's would be a piece of cake.

As the first hour past Mike suddenly noticed something, on each side of the doorways there were two buttons, the red one's were labeled : DOOR, while the white ones were labeled: LIGHT. Mike got up from his seat and looked at the left door button, he examined it in curiosity and pressed it. With a sudden motion a big metal door came down from the opening with a loud crash. Mike jumped back yelling, "holy shit," the technology was flat out amazing for a pizza parlor set in the early 90's. Mike pressed the red button again and the door quickly shot up back in it's place. Mike continued looking through the cameras checking each and every one of them making sure that there was no sight of an intruder, that's when he noticed the label on the bottom left corner of the monitor screen, it read: 81 PERCENT. Mike switched the camera off, not wanting to waste any more power. Mike sat in the office bored out of his mind, if he knew the job would'eve been this boring he would have never taken it in the first place, as he started to drift off to sleep the loud crash of metal echoed through the parlor. Mike jolted up wide awake, someone was in the pizzeria, he switched on the monitor and what he saw made his blood turn cold, every hair on Mike's neck was standing up and the rush of adrenaline creased through his body. Bonnie, the animatronic rabbit was missing from the stage.

Mike switched to cam 1B and made a shocking discovery, standing in the dining area was the animatronic rabbit. Mike felt like he was going to puke. Mike had felt a lot of fear in his life, but it was no match to what he was feeling right now. "Stay calm, stay calm," Mike said trying to make himself feel better. "He's out there and i'm in here, your'e going to be ok." That's when the monitor screen turned to static. "No!" Mike screamed, he tapped the side of the monitor trying to stop the glitchiness from stopping, it did. The rabbit was gone, instead it was Chica, her body was turned to the side but her head was facing the camera, her purple eyes staring into Mike's soul, she knew, she knew that she was being watched by Mike through the camera's, but how? There was no way that a robot was capable of knowing what a camera was, but that was the least of Mike's thought he had to find Bonnie, Mike switched through the cameras and finally found him, standing in the backstage room was the animatronic rabbit. Mike turned the camera off realizing that he was wasting power doing this, if he lost all his power, the power would go out, and if the power would go out the mascots would get in, and if they got in, it would be Mike's funeral,

For the rest of his shift, Mike watched as the two characters roamed the pizzeria, their footstep echoing throughout the building and making Mike fear for his life. Luckily none of them had gotten near his office. The clock on the wall then let out a loud chime, signaling Mike that it was six am. Mike's first shift had finally been over.


	4. Chapter 4: Tuesday Morning (1993)

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 1: ****A New Career Path**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tuesday Morning (1993)

Francis stepped into the pizzeria, a worried look was spread across the man's face, "Mike?" Francis called out as he walked into the dining area, he passed the show stage, trying his best to avoid contact from the animatronics. As he entered the west hallway he called out again, sounding more worried and full of anxiety. "Mike?" his echo bouncing off the walls. Francis entered the office to find Mike slouching in the office chair with a tired look on his face. Francis let out a deep sigh of relief and spoke to the exhausted nightguard. "Mike! It's so good to see you, thank you so much for watching the place. Mike stared at the manager, his eyes locked onto his. "Is there something wrong?" Francis said, his smile was still there but his eyes were full of guilt, Mike could read through him. "You know these characters move at night, dont you?" Francis's smile then broke, it turned into a look of sorrow. "If I told you earlier you would have never believed me," he said trying to sound as reasonable as possible. Mike stood up. "Are you fucking serious, you knew these characters were possible of harming anyone and you still hired me anyway?" Mike said spit flinging from his mouth, he was angry, the man knew the characters roamed the halls at night yet he still hired someone for the job, how could he? The man adjusted his glasses and spoke. "Look if you are upset with your job right now I can raise your pay." Mike laughed "You really think raising my pay will make this shit better for me, im better off walking out these doors never returning!" "What are you saying?" Francis said. "Im saying that I quit!" Francis's worried expression then turned to a look of anger. No longer was he the anxious worry full man Mike knew, he was hostile and full of anger. "Fine go ahead and quit, you know what will happen to you Schmidt? You'll end up on the Fucking streets, with no food." Mike thought for a moment, the man was right, if he quit his job now he would lose his apartment. "What if I get hurt, can't I just sue you and the company?" Francis scoffed. "Don't you remember? Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person." Francis said smiling confidently. "You mother fucker." Screamed Mike and hurled the cupcake on the desk at Francis , he recoiled almost missing his face. "One more move like that and you're out of here Schmidt." With that the man left the office, not looking back leaving Mike alone, he sat there, feeling defeated and upset, he couldn't sue the place yet he couldn't leave or else he would end up homeless , he had dug himself into a hole that he could not climb out of. There had to be someway to get out of this, but how? That's when Mike came up with an idea, he would come back to the pizzeria, and find answers to why these characters move at night, he would expose Freddy's and have the place shut down, but he would need some help. With that, Mike stormed out of the office.

For the rest of the morning Mike waited in the dining room until the place opened, by then the place was filled up with children. Mike stared at the animatronics on stage as they sang another one of their song's. Freddy's voice was deep and commanding while Bonnie and Chica's sounded middle western. Knowing what these characters were capable of doing at night made them more ominous to Mike, he had enough with getting creeped out for the day and began to walk towards the entrance of the pizzeria, as he did he bumped into someone, it was the day guard.

The man's mans hair was black and hung down to his shoulders, scruffs of facial hair was plastered around his chin. His facial Features were sharp and his skin was pale, like he hadn't been out in the sun for years. Bags were seen around his eyes which were a dark blue, and his suit and tie were a dark purple, on his uniform he wore the same badge as Mike, equipped with the head of Freddy Fazbear in gold. The man seemed to be in his late 30s and was quite handsome, yet there was something about him that creeped Mike out, his eyes were lifeless, like a zombie that roamed the earth after death. That's when the man spoke, "Hey kid, you look Like you've seen better days." "I would say the same about you Mister." Mike said. "What can you expect when working in a shit hole like this place." The man said laughing." "Yeah, I got into an argument with the manager, he seemed like a nice guy but turns out to be batshit crazy." "Well that's Francis for ya, all he cares about is profit and business, working for him is a god damn nightmare, but it helps pay the bills." Said the man. "That is true, by the way you wouldn't happen to know where I can find some history about this place?" The man thought for a moment and then spoke his answer. "I'm not sure, but if I were you I would check the managers office, he has all sorts of papers about this places history, but I don't know how you would be able to get in there without him noticing, he's always in there." "There is in fact." Mike said, knowing he'll have to get in there at night. " Well I guess I'll see you around old sport." The man said in a friendly manner. "Thank you so much sir." "Please, call me William, William Afton."


	5. Chapter 5: Night Two TCFPC (1993)

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 1: A New Career Path**

Chapter 5: Night 2/ The Creature From Pirates Cove (1993)

Mike's car came to a quick stop in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It was his second night on the job and he was going to find some answers. Mike slammed the left door of his car and began to walk towards the entrance, as he did he then noticed a figure standing at the front doors. It was Francis Felcher. He stared at Mike, gave a quick nod and then began to walk past him towards his own caf. Although he began to have a disliking towards his boss he couldn't help but feel a little bad for him, it wasn't his fault that the characters moved around at night, he was just a businessman trying to survive in this world.

As Mike made his way through the dining area he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, he turned around to see all 3 animatronics staring at him in the darkness. Mike shivered as he looked back and the robots on stage. In a few minutes they would awaken and continue their play. Mike arrived at the managers office, he gripped the knob of the the door and pulled. It didn't open, it was locked. Mike let out a sign. "Fuck my life." He muttered under his breathe. There had to be a key, but where. Mike took a look at his watch, it was 11:57. Mike began to storm to his office, key or not Mike didn't want to be in the dining area when the characters would begin to move. As Mike entered his office he noticed the fan was already turned on. "William must have forgotten to turn it off," he thought. As Mike sat in his chair the clock on the wall let out its familiar chime. Mike's second night at Freddy's had begun.

The phone on the desk began to ring, it appeared that there was another message from phone guy. Mike pressed the button on the phone and the message began to start. Um, Hello? Hello? Well um, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two um congrats." Mike smiled, he felt pretty cocky that he had made it to his second shift without getting stuffed into one of the empty Fazbear costumes. "I won't talk as long since Freddy and his friends become more active as the week progresses." Mike's smile then turned to a look of Dispair, it the characters would become more active who knows what they'll be like on his Fifth night. "Um, it might be a better idea to look at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know." With that Mike turned the monitor on to see Bonnie was already missing, "that was a lot quicker than last night," Mike thought. "Um interestingly enough Freddy doesn't come off stage very often, I've heard he becomes more active in the dark so yeah, I guess that gives you one more reason to not run out of power right?" Mike thought of the idea of losing power and seeing that large bear barging into his office, it was a very unpleasant thought. "Um, I also want to empathize to importance of using your door lights, there are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors." As the man said this Mike Found Bonnie in the dining area. "so if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras up, be sure to check the door lights, you might only have a few seconds to react, um not that you would be in any danger, I'm not implying that, also check on the the curtain in pirates cove from time to time, the character in there seems to be unique and actually becomes more active off camera from time to time, I guess he doesn't like being watched. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control, um talk to you soon." The message then ended. 

Chica and Bonnie were already roaming, the rabbit was still in the the dining area emotionless, and the chicken was in the bathroom, staring up at the camera. Mike then switched to pirates cove, the curtains were still in their proper places sheilding the mascot from view behind the stage. Mike checked the dining area again and found that Bonnie was gone, large loud footsteps could be heard from down the west hall. Bonnie was getting closer. The sudden crash of pots and pans could be heard throughout the building, Chica must have gotten into the kitchen. The footsteps got louder, Mike then checked the West hall corner to see Bonnie staring up at the camera. Mike's heart pounded with fear, Bonnie was right outside the office and could get in at any moment, Mike checked the camera again and gasped, Bonnie was not in the west hall corner anymore. Loud footsteps could be heard outside the left office opening. Mike looked at the light button and gulped, he pressed it and was greeted to the sight of Bonnie staring back at him, the robots eyes were opened wide and his Mouth hung open, it almost looked like the animatronic was smiling. Mike shrieked and slammed his fist on the left door button, the metal door came down with a loud slam. That was a close one, if he had not been quicker Bonnie would have gotten in. 

13 seconds had passed and the rabbit had decided to give up on trying to get in, Bonnie began to walk back towards the dining room, it's footsteps getting quieter, and quieter. Mike pressed the door button and the door shot up, he opened the desk and began to look through it, hoping to find something that resembled a key, instead he found a picture of The animatronic fox, the fox in the picture looked more cleaner and his suit didn't show any tears or holes in it, even it's pants seemed to be untouched, written on the right side in black marker were the words: FOXY THE PIRATE. "So they call you foxy huh?" Mike said, that's when he was reminded, he checked the pirates cove and nearly lost control of his bladder, the curtains were drawn back a little revealing two glowing yellow eyes in the dark with a mouth that revealed sharp teeth, it appeared that the character which was named Foxy was now active. 

Mike switched to the east hallway to see Chica standing in the darkness, her head was cocked like a dog and her moth hung open. A bunch stars on wires hung from the ceiling, on the right wall of the hallway, three small posters displayed pictures of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, they read: EATING TIME, FUN TIME, and PARTY TIME. The camera screen then turned to static and large footsteps could be heard outside the right door, Mike switched the light on to see Chica staring through the window with her mouth open wide, a set of shiny teeth could be seen from the back of her mouth. Mike slammed the door button and the door came down. A few seconds past and the the chicken had finally left, her footsteps echoing in the hallway. Once again Mike pressed the door button and the right door went up. Mike smiled nervously. "This job is easy" he said. But things were going to take a turn for the worst. Mike checked the pirates cove again and nearly cried out in fear. The curtains were wide open, and Foxy was missing, The out of order sign now displayed the words: IT'S ME.

Mike quickly switched through ever camera trying to find where foxy was, it wasn't until he checked cam 2A to see something very disturbing. Dashing down the hall at full speed was the pirate fox, his footsteps making loud clanking noises. Foxy began to run quicker toward the office, he continued running but was now on all fours like an animal and was dragging his hook against the wall, it made a loud scratching sound as the metal screeched against the wall leaving a long gashing claw mark. Mike slammed his hand on the left door button but nothing happened, he slammed his fist on it, again, and again, and again, but the door wouldn't come down, it was jammed. Mike could only stand in fear as Foxy stopped at the front left opening of the office. Clutching both sides of the opening of the left office was the robotic fox, it's eyes were no longer yellow they were empty and bright like light bulbs, the creature opened its mouth showing its sharp teeth and let out a loud high pitched awful mechanical scream. Mike covered his ears and closed his eyes. This was it, he was going to die, they would stuff his body into a Freddy Fazbear suit, and his eye balls and teeth would pop out of the mask's eye holes and mouth. Then Mike did something, he ran out of the right side of the office opening from the red fox, he ran down the hallway never looking back, he turned around to see the fox was chasing him, it took big long fast steps and almost looked like it was jogging. Mike looked away in fear and began to take on a faster pace, but something was wrong, it was almost like the hallway was endless, not having a beginning, middle or end, he kept on running, passing a bunch of posters displaying the characters. That's when Mike stopped he was standing in a corridor, he didn't remember this being in the pizzeria, but he wasn't going to think logically anymore. A large sign hung in front of him, written in scratches were the words: FOXY'S GRAND MAZE. The loud sounds of scratching and footsteps could be heard from behind him. Mike entered the maze, he ran through it blindly, It almost reminded him of that one scene from Stanly Kubrick's: The Shining where young Danny Torrence is being chased by his father with an axe in the hedge maze. Mike then came to a a path of two Hallways, he had to choose, he went with his gut and entered the left hallway, he kept on running through the endless maze hoping he chose the correct path way. he passed posters, doors, silver stars and balloons. The sound of Foxy's voice box echoed through the maze, he was singing a tune Mike was unfamiliar to. The sounds of footsteps could be heard from behind Mike. Foxy was close and behind him, he knew Mike's every step and move, he would find him and catch him, he would slash into his stomach with his hook and tear his guts out, then he would drink his blood every last of it . Mike then saw a door, he knew, he just knew, he knew that it was the end of the maze, he sprinted toward it at full speed, his black tie flapping against his face. Mike grabbed the knob of the door opened it a slammed it shut, he saw there was a lock on the door and twisted it, hoping it would keep the fox inside, The sounds of banging and scratches could be heard from the other side of the door. Mike turned away, realizing he was standing in the dining area, he turned back and gasped, the door was gone, instead it was the front of the east hallway, it was impossible, was all of that in his head, it couldn't be, it felt so real. Suddenly the loud sound of the clock in the office let out a loud chime signaling Mike that it was six am, his second shift was finally over.


	6. Chapter 6: A Meeting Between Two (1993)

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 1: A New Career Path **

Chapter 6: A Meeting Between Two (1993)

Mike sat at one of the dining tables, next to him was a young boy, the child stared down at a paper and gripped a brown crayon, he was drawing a picture of Freddy Fazbear, and by the look at it he was doing a poor job. Mike felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Allison Fitzgerald. "Hey Mikey, I haven't you since your interview, what's up? She said as she sat down next to him. "You have no idea what I've been through, for the past two nights I've been through so much hell." Allison's face then turned to a look of concern. "Why would you ever work the night shift here?" Mike studied her, did she also know what these characters do at night? "I needed the money." Mike said. "You have no idea how much danger you are in right now." She said sounding very worried. "My brother worked the night shift in one of the older restaurants, one night I snuck in to see if what he told me was true and what I saw has scarred me for life." "Did you see robots moving around?" Mike asked. "Of course, one of them almost got me, but my brother stepped in and fought it off, we both luckily escaped with our lives, but then the next day something, something very bad happened." Allison said What happend?" Mike said, now on the edge of his seat. "My brother had to supervise a birthday party, and since the robots were able to roam around during the day." She stopped, trying to hold back her tears. "One of them bit him, the robot tore out his frontal lobe." Mike gasped out loud. "Dear god" he thought, Allison Fitzgerald's brother was the bite of 87 victim. She continued now in tears. "He survived, but he would never be the same, he's nothing but a lifeless shell now, the only thing I have left of him is his body, a mangled vegetable. Allison began to weep, everyone that was watching the animatronics preform turned around to face the heart broken girl. "Mommy why is she crying?" A little girl asked her mom. The mom also stared at the crying mess that was Allison. "I don't know honey." She said responding to her daughter.

Mike put an arm around Allison and hugged her. He hugged her for a good while. She began to calm down, wiping away her emotions. "I'm so sorry" Mike said feeling horrible. "Its ok" She said snorting. "So, what is your brother's name?" Mike asked.

"Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald" She said trying to sound as calm as possible. Mike then asked her a question that crossed his mind for a while. "Why would you work here if it reminds you of your brother's accident?" Mike said quickly regretting what he said. "Because, I want to find a way to shut Freddy Fazbears Pizza down for everything the've done, i want these fuckers exposed," Allison said angrily. "Well do I" Mike said. "You'll need some help though." Allison said. "I think there's documents about this places history in the mangers office, we need to come up with a plan to get Francis out his first," Mike said. Allison thought for a moment and then her face lit up. "I have an idea. With that the two began to work towards the managers office. As soon as they arrived at the door Allison knocked on it. Francis looked up from his work. "Come in," he said in that familiar anxious tone. Mike and Allison stepped in. "Ah, Mike, Allison it's so good to see you." "Good to see you too sir," Allison said "Hey um, one of the kids in pirates cove broke rule number 4. Francis sighed "You gotta be kidding me, we just had the floors cleaned." With that the the man stormed out of the office towards Pirates cove.

"What's rule number 4?" Mike asked. "Nothing important." Allison said smiling, she then walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. She looked inside and suddenly pulled out a news article. "Look" she said pointing the article. In big letters the news article read: CHILD MURDERED OUTSIDE FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA, KILLER NOT FOUND. "Holy shit" Mike said "read it!" Allison began to read the article slowly. "On the day of August 15, 1984, the body of Alex Brody was found right outside the popular family restaurant, Freddy Fazbears Pizza, a large stab wound was found in the boy's chest and was done by the use of a Large knife. While the killer had not been caught, police are on the lookout for the person that has committed this crime." "Jesus Christ." Mike said, "Are there any more news articles?" Allison began to search through the desk drawer. "Nope, that was the only one." "There has to be more somewhere inside the pizzeria." Mike said in frustration. "Im not sure." Allison said. "Wait, you said your brother worked at one of the older locations, you wouldn't happen to know where it is?" "Yeah it was on the other side of town but got torn down. "Damnit, how else can we find more evidence to all this?" Mike said. "I don't know, but we better be quick," Mike grabbed the news article and stuffed it into his pocket.

Mike and Allison left the office. They had found something that would get them a little closer to finding out the horrible truth about Freddy's, they were tempted to get some answers. As Mike and Allison walked out the door of the pizzeria William Afton leaned against the blue bricked wall of the restaurant. Watching the two leave the building. He smiled. "You'll die trying to solve this mystery."


	7. Chapter 7: Night 3 Just Gold (1993)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 1: A New Career Path (1993)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Night 3: Just Gold

The fan on the desk let out a loud buzzing sound as Mike Schmidt sat in the chair of the security office. The clock on the wall let out its familiar chime once again. Mike turned the monitor on to see Bonnie and Chia were already missing. As he saw this the phone began to ring, as soon as the sound hit Mike's eardrum he pressed the button on the phone, and that familiar voice began to play once more, Mike began to think, after 2 nights of listening to this guy ramble on he never took the time to think who this guy on the phone actually was. "Hello, Hello? Hey you're doing great, most people don't last this long." Mike's face then froze with fear. "I mean, you know, they move onto other things by now." "Uh huh, sure." Mike thought. "I'm not implying that they died, that's not what I meant." Mike shook his head in shame. "By the way I better not take up most of your time, things get real tonight. He paused. "Hey listen I just had an idea, if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, um, try playing dead, you know go limp, then there's a chance that they'll think your an empty costume instead." "That sounds like smart idea." Mike said taking the man's word. "Then again if they think your an empty costume they might want to stuff a metal skeleton into you, I wonder how that would work." Mike began to think in fear on how they could possibly shove an endoskeleton into him, and boy would it be painful. "Yeah never mind scratch that, it's best not to get caught, um, ok I'll leave you to it, see you on the flip side." The call then ended. Mike covered his hands in his face. The guy on the phone could've said something helpful, but instead wasted his time rambling about a useless motive.

Mike checked the dinging room to see chica sranding there, he then found Bonnie standing in the backstage room. Mike checked the pirates cove, not wanting Foxy to come into the office like he did on night 2. Mike looked at how much power he had and realized he only had 78 percent left. "How the hell did I waste that much?" Mike thought, he then decided that he would try and use the cameras less, footsteps could be heard outside the right office opening. Mike checked the monitor once more to see Chica at the east hall corner, but something was different, she was twitching, her head shook violently as she stared into the camera. A demonic garbled sound came from the chickens voice box, it was unnerving, the camera began to glitch out and footsteps outside the right opening were heard. Mike scootched the rolling chair to the right and pressed the light button to reveal Chica again standing in her usual position with her mouth wide open. Mike slammed his fist on the door button, the door came down. Mike then heard footsteps outside the left opening, he oncenkte scootched the rolling chair to the other side and pressed the light button, not surprisingly the bunny was there, Mike pressed the door button and the left door came smack down, he was using more energy from the power generator, if he was not careful it would die out. Mike checked the monitor and pressed on Cam 2B and saw something rather strange, the poster of Freddy Fazbear on the wall was different, up close was a yellow version of Freddy with black eyes. The garbled demonic sound was back, Mike began to dizzy, everything began to turn fuzzy, he then turned around and saw the most disturbing thing in his entire life, throughout his shifts he had seen a lot of strange things, robots roaming around, an imaginary maze, but this was different, in front of Mike was a Freddy Fazbear suit, but it was one he had never seen before, it's furr was yellow and shiny, it was crouched over like a dog that was told to sit by its owner, it's eyes were black and it's pupils were little pinpricks of light. It wore the same black top hat and bow tie of Freddy Fazbear, and it's mouth hung wide open, black crimson liquid dripped from its mouth. The name of the figure entered Mike's mind, he knew what it was called, it made him know it's name. Golden Freddy. It then spoke to Mike, not with its mouth, but with its mind. "_It's me."_ It said, the words echoing in Mike's that was that. Mike began to scream.

The creature lunged Itself towards the guard. Irs arms stretched out like Frankenstein's monster, the creatures face then made contact with Mike's, the last thing Mike saw before he passed out was theGolden Freddy's face up close.

Mike awoke clutching his throat, making huge deep breathes, he was alive, thank god in heaven he was alive, he looked around he couldn't tell where he was. That's when the lights switched on and Mike realized where he was, he was in the kitchen. Suddenly, Golden Freddy appeared in front of Mike's face. "Oh god." Mike thought, it can teleport. "_It's Me." _The creature said once again in Mike's mind. He closed his eyes. "What do you want from me?" Mike asked the costume. It then spoke in his mind once again. _It's me, It's me, It's me." _It said repeating again and again_."_Who are you? Mike said. "_Its me, the figure that you feared hiding in your closet, the voice in your head that tells you bad things, the creature that been locked away for centuries. I am the golden one." _"I don't understand, what are you saying?" Mike asked the empty suit. _"Years ago, when I was still within flesh, me and my friends had came to one of the fazbear locations for my twelfth birthday, it was a wonderful time for us, but then he came, a man in a Bonnie suit walked up to us, he told me and my friends that a party was being held in the back of the pizzeria, so we followed him. Once we were locked away in that room the man revealed himself, he then pulled out a knife and proceeded to brutally murder each of my friends including me, later that night he dragged our corpse's to the show stage and hid our bodies in the animatronics. Somehow we then found life inside the machines and were able to control the mascots like they were our actual bodies, we are poor little souls who have all lost control, and we're forced to take that role, the only way out is to kill." _The blood then drained away from Mike's face. "The animatronics were possessed by the souls of dead children and were forced to kill anyone that enters their domain for all eternity." Mike thought. "_For years we have waited for that evil man to return, and now he has, you, you are him, you killed me and my friends, and now I'm going to make you pay." _The bear said and grabbed the terrified guard. "No, wait, it wasn't me, I didn't do it." Mike said trying to wiggle his way from the bears grasps, he then punched the bear in the face, but when his fist touched the character it disappeared into thin air. Mike sat there in the kitchen heavily breathing. This was all too much to handle. Suddenly the echoing sound of the 6 am bell chimes throughout the building. Mike's third night was over.


	8. Chapter 8: TDOAB (1985)

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 2: An Origin Story **

Chapter 8: The Death Of Alex Brody (1984)

A gentle breeze ran through the crowded parking lot of the popular family restaurant. The building stood out wide and was painted white, a purple awning hung from the front of the building, Above stood the words in purple letters: FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA. Next to the building stood a large sign on a pole displaying the face of a cartoon bear that was Freddy Fazbear. The place had opened the year 1981 and since then has been a big hit in Aeston, people across the east cost would flock to the town hoping to see the amazing animatronic characters preform their classical songs. 

Inside the restaurant, the large mechanical brown bear name Freddy with his bow tie and top hat walked around the restaurant. This Freddy was different from the one in 1993 though, he was taller and displayed two black buttons on his chest, and his head was shaped more oblong. His loud stomps echoed throughout the building, in the bears right hand he held a platter that held a Strawberry cake equipped with a candle that was lit. The bear made its way to one of the dining room tables where several kids sat with their parents ready to get a taste of the delicious cake. The bear stopped in his tracks and looked down at the children, his eyes clicked and slowly with a mechanical buzzing sound placed the platter on the table. The children cheered and began to dig into the cake with their bare hands as their parents shook their heads. While everyone was having a good time inside the place outside by the pizzeria stood a little boy, this child was 8 year old Alex Brody. He peered into the restaurant through the glass window, watching. The kid couldn't enter the restaurant as he did not have a parent with him to accompany him. Alex had always had a hard time making friends, he was usually an outsider always looking in, and now here he was looking through the window of Freddy Fazbears Pizza as the bear continued to deliver cake to all the children inside, he watched as little boys and girls danced around the bunny who played on his electric guitar. He watched as the chicken knelt over by a little girl and gave her a hug, he watched as the children all held hands and sang, enjoying their friendship. He couldn't take it anymore, he burst into tears, they poured down his cheeks and stained his black and white striped shirt, as he let out all his sadness the little tyke was oblivious to the black 1980's Chevrolet Malibu pulling up near the curb.

Inside the vehicle sat a man. This man was just no ordinary man, this was no average man though, throughout his whole life he had been ridiculed, outcasted and non excepted from others for his differences. He would strike out against others, feeling that the world owed him something for all his suffering. The man peered through the windshield of his car, watching the little boy break down. The man smiled, it was an disturbing, maniacal, awful smile. With that the man stepped out of the car, and began to walk towards the little boy, both his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket. As the boy continued to cry he heard a voice, it was soothing and friendly. "What's the matter little boy?" Alex turned around to see the man standing behind him. Alex wiped the tears from his face. "Everyone inside is having fun while I'm out here all alone." He said sniffling. The man frowned. "I see, so you feel alone, outcasted, and not accepted?" The boy stared at the man. "Well yeah, I just want one friend, someone to see that I even matter in the first place." The man smiled. "Well I can be your friend, I don't have any myself so maybe we can both fix that?" The boy smiled back. "Yeah, I can be your friend too." Alex said looking up at the man. The man smiled wider. "Hey I have a surprise for you, close your eyes and count to ten, when you open your eyes I'll have a present for you." The boy squealed in happiness. "Ok." "But do it very slowly." The man said chuckling. With that the boy began to count slowly "one, two, three," The man then quickly then dug into the pockets of his jacket, he felt what he was looking for in there, he had been saving it for the right time use it. The man pulled out a large chef's knife that gleamed in the sun. "Four, five, six, seven." The man began to walk slowly towards the boy until he was so close to him that they would both touch. The man looked from left to right, making sure to see there were no witnesses, there were none, with that the man pulled back his left arm, knife in his hand, and with a quick motion slashed toward the boy. "Eight, nine, te-" The boy was quickly interrupted to the quick pain of a knife entering his chest. He opened his eyes wide, and looked down, a chefs knife was seen digging into him, he looked up to see the man staring back at him a huge smile on the man's face. Alex then began to scream in pain, the man grabbed the kids back with his right arm and dug the knife deeper into his chest, blood spewed from the wound the knife had made. Alex screams turned to gargles and coughs as he began to spit up his own blood. A white light filled the boy's eyes, the man let go of the kid. He sprawled onto the concrete of the sidewalk. Took one last breathe, and died.

The man stared down at the dead kid, he had just murdered his first child, and the feeling, the feeling inside of him, it was amazing, he felt powerful, but that great feeling then turned to fear, he had to get out of there quickly, the people inside the building would have noticed the child's screams by then. The man quickly got into his car, started it up and drove away from the place, though this would not be the last time he would ever come to Freddy's, he would be back, back for more pain and carnage.


	9. Chapter 9: School’s Out (1985)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 2: An Origin Story**

Chapter 9: School's Out (1985)

The school bell on the wall of the hallway let out a loud rang, signaling the students of Valencia Valley elementary school that they were dismissed for the whole summer. Thousands of kids cane rushing out of the school doors, ready for fun and excitement. "So what do you have planned for the summer Robert?" A red haired boy said asking his friend. The boy wore blue and white striped shirt and brown pants and his eyes were green, this was Jacob Anson,nine years old, he was tough, witty, and the fastest runner on the track team. "Nothing much, I got a c minus in math so my parents will allow me to sleep over." Said the other boy, this was Robert Palmer, he had spiked up black hair and blue eyes, he wore a purple shirt and blue jeans, while he was not the smartest kid he was friendly, polite, and quite a jokester. "I got an A plus in math, so ha ha on you." A voice said behind the two boys, they both turned around to see Ryan Palmer, Robert's brother. He was the smartest kid in the fourth grade. He wore a white dress shirt, brown pants,and he had brown hair and matching eyes. If you put the two brothers together you would never tell that they were related. Ryan stuck his tongue out at Robert, teasing him. Robert smiled back at him cockily and flipped him the bird. "Alright you love birds would you hurry up, we are going to meet up at Danials house." Said Jacob. The three brothers continued to walk away from the school towards their friends house, but as they did they suddenly stopped to the sound of a little girl's screams.

"Give it back! The blonde pig tailed girl with blue eyes said practically screaming. This was Lauren Wilson. She wore a white shirt and a yellow skirt. Her pigtails bounced up and down on the back of her head. A brunette girl stood before her holding the girls lunch box over her head. "Grunt for me first, you fat pig." Said the girl laughing, this was Avery Cortez. She was to what people called a true bully. Lauren to screamed even louder this time in tears. "Give it back now." 

The three boys followed the sounds, they passed a few houses and by the stop sign of the street corner they saw the two girls. "Hey that girl is picking on that other girl." Ryan said. Robert looked at the brunette girl in anger, if there's one thing that Robert hated, it was people picking on others weaker than themselves." Robert began to walk towards the two girls. "Dude what the fuck are you doing?" Jacob said to Robert, he was the bravest of the group and even he didn't want to get mixed up in all of this.

"Come you fat pig I said oink." Avery said to the crying girl. Robert was right behind her, and with a quick motion gave her a huge shove. Avery practically fell over on the sidewalk and landed on her face. "Would you look at that, the bitch fell over." Robert said with satisfaction. The girl turned over, blood pouring from her nose, she opened her mouth to reveal she had chipped her front teeth. She began to sob "You good for nothing yucky boy." Robert spoke back. "Go eat my wang, you slut dumpster." With that Avery ran off crying, her hands in her face. Lauren turned to Robert. "Thank you so much." "It's my pleasure madam." Robert said in a joking manner. Lauren then did something she would remember for the rest of her life. She hugged him. "My names Lauren, Lauren Wilson. "Robert Palmer." He said introducing himself. The two other boys ran over. "Dude I can't believe you pushed her." Ryan said wide eyed. "Yeah, I knew you had the balls to do it." Jacob said and gave Robert a high five. "Hey so we were actually going to our friend Danials house, would you like to come along?" Lauren responded, stuttering her words in excitement. "I-I would l-l-l-ove t- to." With that the four kids settled off to their friends house, and from that day forward Lauren had fallen head over heals in love for Robert. 

The four kids stood in front of the house. Jacob knocked on the door and few seconds past until a young boy opened the door, it was Danial Willis. He wore a black shirt, with grey shorts, his hair was black and his skin was light brown. "Hey guys." He turned his attention to Lauren. "Who is that?" Danial said asking their friends. Robert stepped forward. "This is Lauren she's going to be hanging out with us." She looked at Robert and smiled, her face turning red. "Cool, well come on in guys, well guys and girl." The four stepped into the house. "So do you have it?" Ryan asked. Danial nodded and pulled out a disk case, it was a copy of Wes Craven's Nightmare On Elm Street. "Hope y'all aren't scared of horror movies. The three boys looked at each other, then they looked at Lauren. "Nope, not at all." She said. The four boys smiled and then began to walk up the steps of Danials house. "My parents are home so we can all scream as loud as we can." Danial said. The kids all giggled in excitement. They entered Danials fathers tv room. Five brown recliners sat in the middle of the room, a large tv with speakers hung from the wall. "Alright let's start this party." Danial said and popped the disk into the DVD player. The five kids then all sat in the chairs and the movie started. Summer was going to be one hell of a time for the five kids.


	10. Chapter 10: A Killer’s Job

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 2: An Origin Story**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Killer's Job (1985)

The man sat in his black 1980's Chevrolet Malibu , a cigarette hung from the crack of his mouth. The man pulled out a silver metal lighter and lit the cigarette, the end of it burned a bright red and orange. It had been four months since he had murdered his first kid in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and now he was back, ready for more fun. The man had decided that this restaurant shall be his new hunting ground. Last year he had murdered a young woman in emit park with a hammer, and the month after that he had sliced a man's throat open right outside the Aeston library. But there was one thing the man knew about his victims, they were no match to his newest one, Alex Brody. He loved the feeling, the feeling inside when he took the life of an innocent child, he wanted to feel it again, and so he shall again. The man stepped out of his car, closed the left door and began to walk towards the pizzeria. He pushed the big red doors of the entrance and walked in. To the man's right stood a concession stand with a young woman standing behind. The floors were tiled a pink and black. The man walked up to the stand taking long steps. The woman looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?" The man smiled back "Yes, I would like to apply for a job." The woman grabbed the handset of the red telephone on the desk and called for the manager. A few minutes past and the manager walked up to him, It was Francis Felcher, he was younger, and non anxious. He held out his hand for a hand shake. "Hello my name is Francis Felcher, I am the owner." The man shook Francis's hand. "Hello, my name is William Afton.

Francis and William entered the dining area, tables with party hats were all lined up with balloons tied to white strings, held by colorful balloon weights. to the left of the two men was a long red stage that held the 3 familiar animatronic characters, Bonnie the bunny, Chica The chicken, and Freddy Fazbear. Though they looked different from what they did in the 1990s they were still the same characters. Freddy and Bonnie's stomach displayed two black buttons and their head shapes were more oblong than round. To the far right corner from the stage was a smaller one that held the one and only, Foxy The Pirate, he also looked different, his head was more wider and his fur was more bright red, even his suit seemed to be untouched of scratches. The animatronics preformed on their stage. talking and singing about how you should always play safe and keeping on buying their pizza. "This is quite a place." William said examining the room. "Yeah, this isn't even the whole place, follow me." The two men then entered a hallway that was connected to the dining area. To the left of them was an opening to another room. This is the game room, here kids can play a bunch of arcade games and earn tickets to earn toys, which reminds me, the two men continued to walk through the gaming room when they came across an area of the room where shelves holding plushes of the pizzeria's mascot characters held. "What is that?" William said pointing to the box, what stuck out of it was some sort of puppet thing, it had a black body with three white buttons on its stomach. around its wrists were black and white sleeves, it's face was covered by a white mask, purple tear streaks were painted on its face with rosy cheeks,and the middle of its lips were painted red. "This is the prize puppet, also known as the Marionette. Francis said. "This character is used for giving children prizes to the children." The puppet stared at the two men, then locked its eyes on William. "This thing sure is creepy, its almost like its alive." William said. "Yeah thats what everyone here says, its rather strange, after that kid was murdered outside the restaurant this character began to act strange around customers. "That is strange." William said chuckling nervously. With that the two began to walk out the gaming area. The puppet eyed William as he left the room. The two then walked into the office. Like the one from the 1993 location the office was quite cramped, it held two openings and had a big black desk in the front. A man sat at the desk talking into the phone that was pressing against his right ear. "This is Scott, he's the guy that answers all the phone calls to customers."Francis said pointing to him. The man turned to the right to see the two man standing. The man then said a few words to the other person on the end of the call and hung up, he stood up and began to walk towards the two. Scott wore a white buttoned up shirt with black pants, his hair was brown along with his eyes and his chin was covered in facial hair. "Hello, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Scott then shook William's hand gracefully. "This is William Afton, he is going to be working for us. "Wait, so I got the job?" William said astonished, "of course, I'll be back with your suit." Francis then exited through the left opening opening. The two men both stood awkwardly silent together. Scott then broke the silence. "So why are you working here anyways?" "Oh, um, I used to come here a lot as a kid and so I thought it would be a great idea to work here." William said lying. "Ah, I see, the characters here are great, did you ever see Foxy the pirate? He was always my favorite, you know I don't get how kids could ever get near him, he was always too scary looking for children entertainment. The man rambled on and on, making William completely bored out of his mind. Finally Francis stepped in with a suit in his right hand. "This is the only suit I could find, I know it's an odd choice for a color on a suit but this is the best we got. "William then slipped off his jacket and began to pull the suit over his white shirt. He looked down an examined himself. "It's actually pretty nice." William said happily. Francis smiled. "That's great, btw your job is security, so best be checking those cameras now. With that Scott and Francis walked out of the office leaving William alone. "He turned on the monitor to see the ding room, children from every space and corner were seen. William smiled evilly. "This was a perfect career choice." He said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11: Summer Plans (1985)

**Part 2: An Orgin Story**

Chapter 11: Summer plans 1985)

The five kids all sat on the playground that was painted a bright red. The hot sun blasted it's hot rays on it making the metal burn your skin once you touched it. "Man, what are we supposed to do all summer?" Ryan said asking his friend group. "I don't know, but we must think of something, I don't want to spend another summer in my room alone. Lauren said to her new group of friends. "Lauren's right, if we don't think of anything quick, this summer is going to be as boring as my parents get togethers." Robert said stretching. "Well my birthday is coming up and my parents are still on deciding where to take me for it, and I'll be inviting all of you along with me." Danial said with excitement. "What about the movie theatre?" I heard The Goonies was really good." Jacob said. "No way, I had that as my birthday party last year and you threw up in the middle of the movie. They all burst into laughter. "Really? What happened?" Lauren said very interested. Robert began to tell the story, laughing through almost every word. "So we were all in one of the theater rooms watching ghostbusters and I guess the chili dog that Jacob ate an hour ago didn't agree with him, he barfed it all up on some old guy in the front of him, it was fucking hilarious." Robert said giggling. Jacob glared at him but then continued to join in with him on the laughter.

Lauren joined in on the laughter too, she had never experienced having friends before, and now that she did it was the best thing she had ever had, but most of all spending time with Robert was the one thing she had enjoyed the most. She loved talking with him about life in Aeston, and epreciated him being by his side. She loved him. "Hey Robert, remember when you took guitar lessons with mister Miles? You accidenlty broke one of the strings trying to tune one of the guitars and Miles was so mad that he chased you around his whole studio. Ryan said. "Yeah I remember that, Miles face was so red when he saw me break one of the strings he looked like a strawberry. Robert said, unable to control his laughter. "He kinda smells like strawberries too." Danial said." The five kids all screamed with laughter, their stomachs hurting from giggling. That's when Ryan noticed something in the sand box, it was some sort of paper. He began to walk towards it, he stepped into the sand box and realized it was an advertisement for something, it read: FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA IS NOW HOLDING A SPECIAL OFFER FOR KIDS THAT ARE HAVING A BIRTHDAY PARTY, COME ON DOWN TO SEE THE BEST ANIMAL BAND IN AESTON. YOU CAN FIND US ON LILLIS STREET. "Hey guys, come check this out. Ryan said. The four other kids began to walk towards Ryan holding the flyer. They all examined it. "Woa, that place sounds really cool." Robert said. "Yeah, I heard that they have a pirate fox there." Jacob said with excitement. Danial grabbed the flyer from Ryan's hands. "That's it, I'll have my birthday party at Freddy's." Danial said cheering. "Hey Lillis Street isn't that far away, why don't we check it out?" Lauren said. The five kids all looked at each other, they all seemed to have huge dumb smiles on their faces. The kids then settled off to Freddy's. 

The kids passed two blocks of the neighborhood, sweat poured down the kids necks as they kept on taking long slow steps. Before they knew it they were finally there. Standing before the children was the restaurant, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. "Woa the place is bigger than I thought." Danial said. "Yeah, Wait what's that?" Robert said. Next to the two big red doors was a large white sign hanging on the wall of the building, it read: WARNING, CHILDREN ARE NOT ALOUD INSIDE UNLESS ACCOMPANIED BY A PARENT OR LEGAL GUARDIAN, THANK YOU! "Are you kidding? That's such Bullshit!" Danial said. The four kids all sighed, but not Jacob, he was smiling. "That's not going to stop me." With that Jacob opened the doors of the restaurant and walked in. "No, Jacob what the hell are you doing?" Ryan yelled. The four other kids ran inside after their friend. They found him, to the left of the boy was the opening to the dining room. He stared into it, his mouth hung wide open. The four other children walked towards him, curious at what he was looking at. The turned to the left and their mouths suddenly dropped too. To the left of them were the animatronics on stage preforming an original tune.

All at the same time the kids said one word. "Wow." They all walked towards the characters. They were amazing. Freddy and Chica sang a song about how fun it is to be at Freddy Fazbears Pizza and how you should ask your parents to buy more of their merchandise. Jacob then saw the mechanical fox on the small stage in the back and ran towards it. The fox walked around the stage. Singing the old song, What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor. Jacob then climbed up onto the stage. "You sure have pretty sharp teeth." Jacob told Foxy. "Hey kid, get down from there now!" Jacob turned around to see Francis Felcher, the owner, and boy was he mad. The man was upset that the boy was climbing on the stage and could accidentally cause damage to one of his robots, most people that came to Freddy's thought the owner cared about the kids safety, but in reality all he really cared about was business and profit. If he had his most famous attraction damaged he would lose money. "Sorry sir, i promise I won't do it again." Jacob said embarrassed. The man quickly then calmed down. His anger then tiring into a fake smile. "Good." With that the man walked away. The four kids ran up to Jacob. "Dude are you fucking stupid, you could have gotten hurt from that fox's teeth!" Ryan said with a worried expression. "Yeah do you see how sharp that hook is, he could've cut you." Robert said. Danial and Lauren shook their heads in shame. "I think we should go home now." Jacob said to his four friends. The 5 children began to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant not noticing William Afton watching them as they left. He stared at the kids without even blinking, he had finally chose his next victims, he smiled. "I'll see you all next time, kiddies."


	12. Chapter 12: The Suits (1985)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 2: An Origin Story**

Chapter 12: The Suits (1985)

Francis and Scott both entered the safe room in the back of the pizzeria, it was a room designed for employees to change into mascot costumes. Two suits were slumped over and lifeless. They were both yellow and shiny. The two costumes looked like Freddy and Bonnie, but they were different, the bears top hat and bow tie were a dark purple instead of black along with the Bonnie's bow tie that held the same dark color. "So, your job today is to record yourself explaining how these tapes work to the employees that wear these suits, you see these are special designed costumes that can both double as an animatronic and acostume, inside of them there are these small pieces called springlocks that hold back all the robotic parts, but these suits always get so sweaty after wearing them and moisture actually loosens the springlocks, do you know what will happen if they do become loose?" Scott looked at him and answered. "Um, I'm not sure." "If the springlocks were to loosen while a person was inside all the metal pieces would cut right into your body, crushing you on the inside, it would be a horrible death." Francis said wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Well, that's quite a story." Scott said. "Indeed it is, so since we do not want that to happen to any of our employees I am going to have you record some tapes for them, so they know how the suits work and stuff. A script for you has been written on this sheet." Francis said pointing to the paper on the desk. Francis then slapped Scott on the back and began to walk out of the room, closing the large metal door behind him. Scott let out a sigh then began to walk towards the table. On the table were two things, the script and a cassette tape recorder. Scott grabbed the paper and pressed the record button, he tested his voice hoping it would record. "Hello? Hello, hello." It worked, Scott then began to read off of the paper. "Um welcome to your new career as a performer, slash entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." With that Scott pressed the stop button on the tape recorder. He popped the tape out of the cassette player and set it on the desk.


	13. Chapter 13: The Birthday Party (1985)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 2: An Orgin Story**

Chapter 13: The Birthday Party (1985)

Danial Willis and his mother walked through the red doors of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, the little boy could hardly contain his excitement." The two walked through the front lobby, turned to the left and entered the dining area. Danials Mother's stopped and looked down at her son. "Remember to stay with your group and don't wander off with any strangers, ok?" "I promise I'll stay with my group and won't wander off with any strangers." Danial said smiling. "Ok good." With that she kissed his forehead and began to walk towards the entrance, as she did a certain thought crossed her mind. "Should I really leave them here alone, should I stay here and supervise them?" She said in her mind. She shook her head. "They'll be fine." She said to herself as she pushed open the front doors of the pizzeria. 

Danial walked through the dining area, he spotted his friends sitting at one of the tables and waved at him. Robert looked at him and waved back. "Hey Danial, it's about time the birthday boy showed up to his own party." He said laughing. "Hey guys." Danial said smiling. He was so happy to see all his friends. "Guys, can we please go see foxy?" Jacob said rocking back and forth in his chair. "No way let's go see Chica, I heard she hands out free cupcakes." Lauren said. "What about Bonnie, he can teach me how to tune a guitar correctly." Robert said. "Guys guys, it's Danials birthday, we should let him decide." Ryan said to the three other kids. The three nodded their heads in agreement and turned their attention to Danial. "How about we just watch the show? It's about to start anyway." Danial said pointing to the stage. As if on cue the three animatronics opened their eyes and began to talk towards the audience. "This is going to be one great party." Danial thought to himself smiling.

As the animatronics preformed their first song the audience of children and parents sang along off key, Bonnie strummed his guitar while Freddy and Chica sang a song about how you can never eat enough pizza. After the first song ended the animatronics began to walk off the stage and interact with the guests, the animatronics had an advanced built in Ai that would give them the availability to talk and interact with people that set foot inside the restaurant. Bonnie talked with the children, teaching them how to play the guitar while Chica told kids on how to make their own pizza, Freddy told jokes and gave out high fives to the children. The animatronics really were impressive for their time. "Let's go to the arcade room, I heard you could win plushies there!" Lauren said with excitement. Jacobs eyes widened "they better have one of Foxy!" he said as he began to run towards the right corridor. "Hey wait up Barry Allen." Robert said running off with him. The three other kids followed the two boys into the gaming area. "Alright guys what should we do first?" Danial said.

Jacob had one over a thousand tickets from one of the arcade machines while Robert kept on dying playing pac man while Lauren and Danial rode the carousel. Jacob walked up to the prize corner and turned in his tickets, the marionette looked at him, reached into its box and pulled out a plush of Foxy. "Hell Yeah." Jacob said and grabbed the plush from the puppet. "Robert look what I won!" Jacob said rubbing the toy in his face. "That's great." Robert said annoyed. "This is the best day ever." Jacob yelled in happiness.

For the next few hours the children stayed in the dining area, watching the animatronics sing and tell jokes on stage." Employees served the children fresh hot pizza and cake. The children all talked and laughed, it really was a great day for them. "Man I wish I could stay here forever." Ryan said. "Yeah, wouldn't it be great if we could never leave?" Lauren said stuffing pizza into her mouth. As the animatronics preformed for the 11th time of the day things were starting to die down, children and their parents were already leaving, and the place was quite empty except for a few kids sitting at the tables here and there. Robert let out a loud sigh "This has been the best day of my life, and now it's all coming to an end!" He said sadly. "It was fun while it lasted." Jacob said yawning. "We should all come back again next time." Ryan said. While the four kids all talked with each other on how fun it was coming to Freddy's Danial was distracted. In the far corner by the west hallway, stood a figure, it was Bonnie, but not the one on stage, it's furr was a shiny yellow and it's bow tie was a dark purple, it's green eyes stared at the kid and he stared back, then after what seemed like forever the rabbit began to move, it was walking to their the table, straight towards the five children.

"Uh guys?" Danial said looking at the rabbit that was getting closer, it's eyes still locked onto Danials. The four other kids turned around. "Hey, who's that?" Ryan asked his friends. "It's Bonnie!" Lauren cheered happily. The rabbits made its way to the table and stopped in its tracks. It looked down at the five kids, it's smile was bright and shiny. A muffled voice then came from the rabbit, it was rich and soothing. "Heya kids it's me Bonnie, how are you enjoying your time at Freddy's?" The rabbit asked. "Good, but now we have to leave soon." Robert said with a frown on his face. The rabbit put its hands on its hips like an angry mom that just got her kid stealing a cookie. "Well the fun doesn't have to end yet, I have a surprise for you all!" The yellow Bonnie said laughing. "Really? What is it?" Jacob said excitedly. "It's a special private party just for you all in the back of the restaurant. The bunny said 

With jazz hands. The four children's faces lit up, but not Danial, a blank expression was plastered along the boy's face, he stared into the rabbits green eyes, and he could've sworn he saw two other eyes behind those big green ones, they were lifeless, cold eyes. "I don't know, we aren't supposed to follow strangers." Danial said objectively. The four kids all looked at him. "Come on, it's just Bonnie, he's stranger to us as we are to him." Lauren said. "Yeah, Bonnie's no stranger." Robert said. Danial thought for a moment, he thought for a good while. "It's just Bonnie, he wouldn't hurt us." He thought. "Ok Bonnie, show us to the party!" Danial said with a small grin. "Ok kiddies follow me." The fake Bonnie said with glee. The bunny began to march off like a military soldier and the children followed him. The bunny led them down the west hallway, far away from the dining area, they passed the office and came to a metal door on the right of the hallway corner. The rabbit opened the door and gestured with hands, inviting the kids in. The children all marched in, giggling with happiness. The bunny then closed the door with its yellow paw, the kids not noticing the rabbit locking the door with a silver key which he then stuffed into the pocket of the suit, inside the room sat a single table with balloons hanging from colorful weights. Five plates were lined up with cups filled with a clear liquid, presumably water, a single chocolate cake sat in the middle of the table, next to the cake was a large chefs knife. The children all stared at the table. "Is that all there is?" Ryan asked. The rabbit didn't answer. It just stared at the wall emotionless. It then did something that shocked the children, with both its hands pulled its own head off. Revealing the back of a man's head which was covered in long black hair.

The kids stood there astonished, this wasn't Bonnie, this was some random guy in a costume, the man continued to take pieces of the costume off carefully placing them on the ground by the side of him. After he took the last piece of the suit off, the man turned around, and guess who it was, William fucking Afton. He smiled at the children, but it was not a happy friendly smile, it was crooked and sinister looking. Suddenly Robert spoke up. "Youre not Bonnie, who are you and why did you bring us back here?" The man didn't answer. He just stared at the children with those lifeless eyes and grinning. The man then spoke. "Didn't your parents teach you to not follow strangers." William said walking towards the five kids. The five children stepped back, this man was giving them very bad vibes. "You kids must be dumber than I thought, did you really think Bonnie was real?" Jacob was the next to speak up. "He is real, you're just an imposter." The man laughed, he laughed for twenty whole seconds and stopped. "Your parents lied to you all that stuff they tell you is fake, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, even good old Bonnie himself, all fake!" The five kids gasped. It couldn't be true. "That's all people do, lie straight to your faces, they trick you, thinking you're something special, then they leave you in the corner, alone and hungry, without a Fucking goodbye!" The man said and slammed his fist on the wall. The kids jolted as the man's fist made a loud bumping sound. "People try to avoid you because of your differences, you become an outcast, nothing but a useless piece of shit!" The man said screaming. Lauren began to cover her ears. "Stop it!" She shrieked. The man walked towards the the table. "And all you have left is yourself, yourself and nobody to care for you, it drives you mad, until one day you completely lose your mind, all you know what to do now is hurt others." The man said examining the knife on the table. He picked up the knife and stared at it, a large smile began to crept onto his face, the children backed backed away even more. "Get the fuck away from us! I just want to go home!" Robert said screaming. The man looked at him, his eyes were so wide that it looked like his eyelids would snap right off. "You can't!" He said blankly.

Jacob suddenly jumped in front of Robert. "If you want to hurt my best friend you'll have to get through me!" Jacob said. "No! Jake, he's going to fucking kill you." Robert said now teary eyed. Jacob smiled at Robert nervously. "That's what friends are for buddy." He then faced the man. "Come and get some you shit eating cock sucker!" The man laughed "that's quite a mouth you got on boy, didn't your parents teach you not to say those kind of wor-" The man was cut off to Jacob slamming his fist across the man's jaw which made a loud crack. For a nine year old he could punch pretty hard. The man fell backwards and landed straight on his ass. He looked up at the boy wide eyed. His face then changed, but it wasn't anger, he was smiling, William began to laugh in pain. "I'm going to gut you like a fucking fish." He dived towards the kid, knife clenched in his mouth. He held Jacob down with his right arm, and with his left pulled the knife from his mouth. "Jacob no!" The kids screamed as the man slashed down at the kids stomach, he stabbed him, again, again, and again, blood poured from the boy's body as he payed there with horrid expression on his face. The man then looked at Ryan and began to walk towards him. Robert screamed. "No, please god no, not my younger brother!" Ryan backed away scared out of his mind. Then punched him in the stomach, he fell over gasping for air, and as he did the man suddenly drew the knife across his throat. Ryan screams then turned into loud gargles as his throat began to fill in with his own blood. The man's attention then turned to Lauren. Robert stepped in front of her. "Robert! No!" She said hugging him as tears poured down her face. Robert looked at her straight in the eyes tears pouring from his. "Please, I don't want him to hurt you." Robert faces the man. William dived towards the boy. "Stop it!" Lauren said crying. William raised the knife up in the air. "Stop." Lauren screamed. William slashed down at the boy, stabbing him straight into his left eye hole and peircing his brain. 

Lauren slouched in the corner of the room, tears pouring from the girls eyes. Robert was dead, her Robert, her everlasting love. The man stepped towards the girl. "It hurts doesn't it, to have someone you love leave you forever. I know how it feels. He sat down by Lauren who was now curled into a ball sobbing. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want!" She said covering herself with her knees. "Say hi to Robert for me." The man said as he stabbed her in the head, and with that Lauren drifted away from life. William let out a horrible awful, disturbing, grotesque evil laugh. He was walking on sunshine. He felt on top of the world and wanted it to last for for forever. That was until he noticed Danial Willis trying to open the door of the safe room, it wouldn't open, it was locked. The man sighed and walked towards the boy, and with a quick motion stabbed him in the back. Danial stopped trying to open the door and sprawled onto the floor. The mans fun had finally come to an end, now he had to get rid of the bodies. The man thought for a moment, he was having so much fun he didn't even plan how he would hide the children in the first place. How could he? The man then looked at a poster that hung on the wall of the safe room displaying the three animatronics. The man's face lit up. "I got just the place!

By 10 pm the building was surrounded with cop cars. An officer waited by the front entrance with the nervous woman. She looked to her right to see a cop talking with the manager. "I don't know, it's not like I can keep up with all the children we bring in!" Francis said as the police man questioned him. She then turned to the officer. "I have to go in, my son and his friends gotta he in there somewhere!" She said screaming at the officer. "Ma'm please calm down we are doing our best to find the children." The office said. A female voice then came from the walkie talkie. "The entire building has been searched, there is no trace of the children, over. The man picked up the talkie and spoke. "Copy that." The woman then burst into tears. I should have never left them in there alone, I should have stayed and watched over them, I don't know what I was thinking leaving my child behind, now I suffer the curse and now I am blind." She said to herself, the man comforted her. "It's going to be ok, we will find them soon." They never did.


	14. Chapter 14: The New Face Of Fun (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 3: New And Improved**

Chapter 14: The New Face Of Fun (1987)

Jeremy Fitzgerald walked through the big doors of the new Freddy Fazbears Pizza, it was two years after the the missing children incident had occurred and two years after the building had been torn down, another restaurant had been built over it, trying to cover up the company's past mistakes. And now here he was standing in the front lobby of the newly built Freddy Fazbears Pizza. To the right of Jeremy was a large black lobby desk where a man stood typing on a computer with a white keyboard, in the corner of the desk were balloons of every color, on the wall behind the desk was a large wide poster, displaying the new redesigned mascot characters, below the animals said one phrase: CELEBRATE. The man looked up from the computer. "Hello young sir, how may I help you today?" The man said. "Hello my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, I'm here for the day shift. The man looked down At Jeremy's clothes, realizing that he was wearing a Freddy Fazbear uniform. "Ah of course follow me." The man said as he pushed open the big black doors of the dining area. The place was huge, to the right of the two men was a large stage that displayed three animatronic characters. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie The Bunny, and Chica The chicken. Something was different about the characters though. Freddy Fazbear was a more reddish brown and seemed to be more robust. He wore a long black top hat with a red strap around the crown of it, around his neck was a bow tie that displayed the same color as his hat. Black buttons were seen on the bears light brown stomach and his cheeks were rosy, the only thing that resembled the original Freddy were his eyes that were blue. Bonnie was a light blue and was more slimmer, his eyelids were purple and had long eyelashes, his cheeks were also rosy and a red bow tie was tied around his neck. In his hands he held a Red Gibson Flying V guitar. Chica was the one that was the least recognizable. She was was more slimmer, her eyelids were also purple that displayed long eyelashes. Her bib read: Let's Party, instead of the familiar phrase: Let's Eat. Her orange feet were pointy and she wore a pair of pink female undergarments. Jeremy was shocked, they looked so brand new. "These are the toy animatronics." The man said said pointing to the robots, the company calls them that since they are made of cheap plastic instead of furr." The man said laughing. Jeremy chuckled, it was kinda funny, they did look like large toys.

The two men continued through the dining area, passing a bunch of tables and balloons tied to colorful weights. The two then stopped at a small carousel, to the left of it was another animatronic, it was a little boy. The boy had a blue and red striped shirt and wore a propeller hat on his forehead, in his left hand he held a brown sign that read: BALLOONS. In his right hand he held a large plastic yellow balloon with a red Strip on it. The boy's pants were blue and his shoes were brown. The animatronics nose was brown and small and his cheeks were rosy. A large smile was plastered around the boy's face that displayed large shiny square teeth. "This is the gaming area, and right over there is the animatronic that hands out balloons to kids, Balloon boy!" The man said smiling as he said the name. Jeremy had a grimace expression on his face as he stared at the character, he really hated the mascot character with its creepy smile and bulging blue eyes. The two men then made a turn to the right and were at the entrance to a room. They both walked inside. "This is kid's cove." The man said. A table with colorful presents sat in the left corner of the room, standing in the far right corner of the room was a white fox, her toe nails were painted pink, as well as her chest. Her lips were painted with red lipstick and her jaw hung out wide, revealing very sharp metal teeth, and her ears stuck out the side of her head. "This is the new and improved Foxy, we use her to keep the toddlers entertained. they thought the original Foxy was too scary and decided to make him more kid friendly looking, including to changing the gender to female." "That's really weird." Jeremy said nervously laughing. "You should keep an eye on this one, it's more fragile and can break apart more easily than the other ones." The man said rubbing the back of his neck. The two then left kids cove. They again made their way through the pizzeria, took a left and headed down a long hallway, on the right of the hall were to openings to the male and female bathrooms. On the left wall three posters of the new Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were hung on the wall displaying the words: LET'S ROCK, LET'S PARTY, and PARTY TIME, U READY? 

In the back of the hallway was a large grey door, a sign was on it reading the words: PARTS AND SERVICE. "This is where things might get a little freaky." The man said. He pushed open the door, and the men walked inside. The man switched on the lights and to Jeremy's horror saw three animatronics sprawled on the floor, in the corner of the room, slumped over was the Bonnie from the old restaurant, his entire face had been completely torn off, revealing the face of his endoskeleton and metal parts. His Left arm was missing and the furr of his left foot had been completely ripped away. The old Chica was slumped over, in the left corner of the room, her jaw and been completely broken leaving her mouth hanging open wide. Her two hands were missing, instead a bunch of wires hung out from stubs of her arms. Freddy Fazbear was the only one that looked untouched, well, almost, there were a few tears from here and there but there was no more damage done to the brown bear. A foul odor seeped through the room "My god, it smells like someone died in those things." Jeremy said holding his nose. "You'd be quite surprised." The man said laughing nervously. "The old Foxy is in the back but you probably don't want to see that." Jeremy nodded and they both continued their tour. The man closed the door of the parts and service room. Making a small shutting sound. "All that's left is the office. The man said as they both entered the opening to the left of the parts and service room. The two made their way down the hall, passing a few party rooms, until they finally made it. The office had a large opening with no doors and lots of room, a large like monitor was seen attached to the desk of the office where a man sat watching the cameras. "Jeremy, this is our other day guard, William Afton.

The day guard stood up. "Finally, it's hell to watch these bastards all day." He said stretching. Jeremy held out his hand for a hand shake, William didn't oblige. "She's all yours Old Sport." William said as he exited the office. "Don't mind William, he's always in a cranky mood." "That's ok, so I guess I'll just sit here and watch these cameras?" Jeremy said. "Yup, I guess I'll see you later mister?" "Scott Cawthon." The man said happily, he shook Jeremy's hand and then left the office. Jeremy was all alone, it was his first day on the job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

Within the next five minutes Jeremy had fallen asleep, he did not get any sleep the night before as he was so nervous before his first day on the job. A loud static sound then interrupted Jeremy's sleep, he began to click through the cameras until he saw something rather unpleasant in kids cove, a group of young kids were seen pulling apart the fox animatronic. Jeremy yelled. "Are you shitting me?" And began to dash down the hall. Jeremy entered kids cove. He ran towards the kids that were wrecking the animatronic, piece by piece. "Hey, let go of the fox you savages!" Jeremy said yelling at the kids. The children all fled, running out of kids cove. A loud static sound came out of the animatronics voice box, the character was now nothing but a mash of parts. "What the fuck is this?" A voice came from the other side of the room. It was the owner, Francis Felcher. The man stormed past Jeremy and looked at the robot. "God Damnit this is the second week we've had this thing get torn apart." He then looked back at Jeremy with anger. "How did this happen?" Francis said yelling. "Um, I, um, I was kinda sleeping on the job when a group of kids came and tore apart this character. Francis stared at Jeremy, he looked like his head was about to pop like a balloon. "Get out." He said. "Wait, is there something I can do to repay you?" Francis began to think. His angry expression then changed to full of interest, he put his right hand on his chin and began to tap it. "You could work the night shift for the rest of the week, but I don't think I can trust you when you literally sleep on the job." Jeremy begged him. "Please, I really need this job, I'll make sure nobody breaks in and that the animatronics are all kept in one piece." Francis smiled "Good, you'll start tonight." With that he walked off out of kids cove, leaving Jeremy with the broken fox. "What have I gotten myself into." Jeremy said to himself. 


	15. Chapter 15: A Lunch Meeting (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 3: New And Improved**

Chapter 15 A lunch Meeting (1987)

Jeremy Fitzgerald walked through the doors of the diner. The smell of Greasy food filled the room. In the far corner of the room sat his sister, Allison Fitzgerald, she was younger and more full of innocence. Jeremy walked up to the booth and smiled "Hey Allison. Jeremy said happily. "Hey big brother, how was your first day on the job?" "Well the kids tore apart one of the characters, and the owner is now making me work the night shift." Allison Frowned. "Haven't you heard the rumors? I heard the characters come to life at night and eat people." Jeremy laughed. "They're just robots, I'm sure I'll be fine." "Ok, but don't come crying to me when one of the robots eats your face." They both stared at each other and burst into laughter.

Jeremy and Allison spent the rest of the afternoon talking with each other about life in Aeston, Jeremy made a joke about the economy in Massachusetts making Allison giggle. She then quickly changed the conversation. "So back to Freddy's, what's it like in there, are the animatronics still creepy as they used to be?" Allison asked in curiously. "They actually built new versions of the characters, the new Chica is very promiscuous." Jeremy said smirking. Allison punched his left shoulder. "When are you going to meet some real girls." Allison said. "I don't know, my love life sucks." Jeremy was not always the best at talking with woman, before even getting to know anyone he would usually scare them off. "Hey, I'll have you know my friend Ariana is single and is looking for someone." Allison said giggling. "No thanks, she's really not my type." Allison sighed. "You always say that, either a girls not your type or shes way out of your league." Jeremy Scoffed. "Out of my league? Nobody is out of my league, have seen how handsome I am?" Jeremy said with fake confidence. Allison sighed. "Whatever, what im saying is that you need to get out more, meet some other girls, try flirting, it works for me." Allison said playing with her hair. 

"So are you seriously going to work the night shift at the new Freddy Fazbears Pizza?" Allison said. "Yup, I fell asleep while working so my boss said I can keep my job if I work the night shift." Allison shook her head. "Every time you get a new job you always fall asleep, when are you going to learn that sleeping on the job gets you nowhere?" Allison said with annoyance. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "Look, you're my older brother and you have to set a good example for me." "I know, I know, I promise that I'll set a better example for you." Jeremy said as he took a bite of his cheese burger. "Ok, lets get out of here, I have to continue packing up for college." With that the two payed their bill and got up, walking out of the front doors on the small diner. Jeremy passed the hooded figure. And got into his car. The figure stared at the car as it drove away. The figure pulled the hood down, revealing William fucking Afton. "Good luck surviving the night, Fitzgerald." William said with a disturbing smile.

Jeremy thought to himself as he drove down the rode of Aeston. "Who was that hooded figure? What was he doing by my car?" Whatever the reason was Jeremy didn't have time to think about it, he had to go home and get some sleep. Jeremy pulled into the drive way of his parents home, he was twenty seven and still living with his parents. He slammed the left door of his car and began to walk up towards the porch. Jeremy pulled up the door mat to find a key their parents had always left in case they had to get inside the house. He grabbed the key, unlocked the door, then stepped inside.

Jeremy entered the living room. He jumped onto the couch and let out a long yawn, tonight would be his first night shift at Freddy's. As his eyes began to drool he began to doze off. Sleeping the day away.

Jeremy woke up, breathing heavily. He had been only asleep for what seemed like minutes. His eyes then adjusted to the darkness and realized something horrible. He was looking through the eye holes of a Freddy Fazbear suit, in the far distance he could see a bunch of tables all Kaye's out with colorful party hats on top. The echoing sound of children's laughter entered his ears. He looked to the left, a mechanical sound buzzed as he turned his head. He saw Chica the Chicken standing right next to him staring ahead at the dining area, this Chica was one he had never seen before, her head was more rounder than oblong, it was the design of the 1993 Chica. Jeremy then turned his head to the right to see Bonnie the bunny also staring straight ahead towards the dining room, he also looked different. Jeremy then stood straight ahead, and he could've sworn he saw the same figure he saw in the parking lot standing in the darkness. A loud robotic buzz then rang in his ears. 

Jeremy woke up screaming. "What the fuck just happened." He said clutching his chest. He looked around and realized he was back in the living room, "It was just a dream." He thought. "It was just a dream." Jeremy then looked up at the clock by the left of the tv. It read: 3:07. He had been asleep for only ten minutes. Jeremy's first night at Freddy's was tonight, and he was definitely not ready for what the restaurant had in store for him that following time.


	16. Chapter 16 :NOATNAIF (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 3: New And Improved**

Chapter 16: Night One At The New And Improved Freddy's (1987)

Jeremy entered the office of the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the room was large with a wide opening. A ceiling lamp hung above Jeremy's head, shinjng out an orange light. Above the hallway entrance of the office were two warning signs. The walls were covered in children's drawings. On the left wall of the office was another celebrate poster of the three new mascots. From the left and right corners were two large Vent openings. A black metal fan was set on the desk blowing, along with a few scraps of papers. Jeremy set his flashlight on the desk. And turned on the large monitor. He clicked on cam 09 to see the three silhouettes of the animatronics staring ahead. A label was seen on the keyboard labeled: LIGHT. Jeremy pressed it and a bright light illuminated the room on the camera. Making the mascots more visible in the light. "Amazing." Jeremy thought. He continued to click through the camera's using the light button on the keyboard. As he did the phone then began to ring. Jeremy picked handset and presssd it against its ears. A voice was heard on the the other. It was Scott Cawthon "Uh Hello? Hello, Hello?"

"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job, at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza." Jeremy smiled. " Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away." "Wow." Jeremy thought, he never knew animatronics were capable of that." " Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office." Jeremy's smile then disappeared. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. "Which is?" Jeremy asked. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an exoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that the message had ended.

Jeremy sat there in the office chair, confused out of his mind, it was weird that the animatronics were able to move on their own during the night, but it was so bizarre that he couldn't find any reason to be afraid. A few minutes then passed by until he heard the loud sound of something moving in the distance. Jeremy, turned on the monitor to see that Toy Bonnie was missing. The man on the phone wasn't joking, he was serious. Jeremy switched through the cameras until he saw a figure standing in party room Three. He pressed the light button and saw the blue rabbit staring up at the camera with the electric guitar in his two hands. Jeremy laughed. "Wow these things actually do move around." He thought. "All I have to do is watch these characters for six hours, this job will be simple." But things were soon going to get far from simple.

More footsteps were heard throughout the building, Jeremy quickly wound the music box in the prize corner that let out the audible sound of My Grand Father's clock. He then checked the show stage and saw that Toy Chica was now missing, he flipped through the cameras and then saw a figure standing in the main hall. He smiled, he then pressed the light button and his smile then quickly went away, it changed to fear. Standing in front of the camera was Toy Chica, but her beak had been completely ripped off from her face, revealing a mouth full of metal endoskeleton teeth. Her eyes were also missing, instead were two big dark holes and her pupils were little pinpricks of light. Jeremy stared at the disfigured bird in shock. Jeremy had figured the robot had down this to herself, to take on a more scary appearance. But why, why would would an animatronic rearrange its appearance to something so terrible. More footsteps were heard, Jeremy quickly switched to the prize counter, wound up the music box and checked the show stage. It was empty, all the animatronics were moving around the building, Jeremy checked the gaming area to see Toy Freddy standing in the far distance, it was a creepy sight to see. He then heard footsteps outside his office. Jeremy turned on his flashlight and shined it down the dark hallway to see Toy Chica standing there with her cupcake in her left hand. She stared at Mike with her black eyes, not moving a single inch. Jeremy then turned to the back of the room, behind him was an Empty Freddy Fazbear head, he grabbed it and put it over his

face, sheilding away his appearance. The chicken in the darkness then turned around and began to walk away, her footsteps echoing as her hips swayed from side to side. 

Jeremy pulled the mask off and wiped the sweat from his face. "That was a close one." He said to himself and began to check the cameras once again, he then checked party room, pressed to light button to see Toy Bonnie climbing into the vent shaft of the room. Jeremy then checked the right air vent camera, turned the light on and saw Toy Bonnie wiggling through towards his office. Jeremy switched the monitor off and pulled the Freddy head over his face. To the right of the office he could see the toy Rabbit climbing out of the air vent opening. The rabbit stood up and began to walk towards the night guard. The electricity of the lamp began to malfunction making the light turn on and of at a fast pace. Toy Bonnie peaked through the eye holes of the mask. The blinking light then stopped, leaving Jeremy in the darkness, the light then turned on, the office was empty, Toy Bonnie had left. Jeremy let out a deep long sigh of relief.

As the last hours past The toy animatronics continued to roam around the building, Jeremy watched them through the cameras, the technology was fascinating. A large Dinging sound echoed through the restaurant, it was 6 am.


	17. Chapter 17: The Following Morning (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 3: New And Improved**

Chapter 17: The Following Morning (1987)

Jeremy Fitzgerald waited in the chair of the security office. From head to toe he was shaking all over. Sure the animatronics has built in facial recognition and advanced mobility. But the way the characters stared at him through the cameras, they seemed so wicked. Jeremy began to think about what Allison said yesterday, how the characters walked around at night searching for more victims. Ever since The Missing Children Incident had occurred rumors had come and gone on how Freddy Fazbears Pizza was cursed and that it sucks up any children that enters its doors. Jeremy had never been a believer of those stories but after all of this madness he wasn't too sure anymore. The sound of footsteps then echoed throughout the hallway entrance. It was Francis Felcher, he walked into the office with a happy expression on his face. "Boy, I sure misjudged you Fitzgerald, for a second there I took for you for a slacker, but you actually kept the place in one piece, I'm very proud of you, I'll definitely consider raising your pay." 

Jeremy then spoke. "Um, thank you sir, but I'm a having second thoughts about this job since the robots were walking around and trying to get into my office." "Oh yeah, the characters will roam around now and then looking for customers, we are still working on adding a night mode to them so don't worry about that." "Uh, ok?" Jeremy said trying to take the man's answer seriously. The cell phone in the man's pocket then began to ring. "Excuse me I have to take this call right now." With that Francis walked off talking on his cellphone. Jeremy sat there. "He's lying to me, he knows there's something up with these characters." He thought to himself.

Jeremy walked down the empty halls, passing a dozens children's drawings hanging from the walls. As he entered the main hall he stopped in his track. To his left was the door to the parts and service room. Jeremy began to walk towards it slowly, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, sheilding his nose with his left arm from the horrible stench. Jeremy switched the light of the room on, the bulb lit up revealing the three worn down animatronics. Jeremy had to know what was causing this horrible stench. He walked towards the withered Bonnie. He got down on his knees and stared the robot, it's red endoskeleton eyes stared back. Jeremy pulled out his flashlight and shined it at the the rabbits missing face. He began to look closer into the suit, the stench was coming inside the suit. He couldn't take it anymore. Jeremy backed away from the robot, gagging and trying his best not to puke all over the floor. He left the parts and service room, not wanting to inhale the terrible smell anymore. Jeremy walked down the main hall away from the large grey door. The sounds of children could be heard from inside the dining area. He entered the large area, by then the place was already filled up with kids, running around, screaming, and playing with stuffed plushies they had won from the prize corner. The animatronics sang and walked along the large stage, their servos and joints clicking as they moved. Jeremy passed the stage and entered the front lobby. He passed Scott that was sitting at the front desk, sitting at the computer, typing as usual. Jeremy pushes open the black doors of the pizzeria and walked outside. He leaned against the brown bricked building and pulled out a cigarette and ignited it with a lighter. As he began to smoke it he noticed something by one of the trees on the other side of the parking lot. Someone or something was standing by it. Jeremy looked closer and gasped, it was the shape of Freddy Fazbear, but something was different, the furr of the suit was purple and gave off a dark glow. Then the bear did something that no animatronic could ever do, it began to smile. Its mouth stretched out wide, showing its white glowing teeth, it's black eyes widened and it's head and body began to twitch. The cigarette fell from Jeremy's mouth and landed on the grey dirty ground. The bear shook violently, like it was in pain, it's body twisted and contorted. Jeremy closed his eyes. Repeating a phrase his mom had told him to say when he was ever scared . "It's not real, it's all in your head, it's not real, it's all in your head, it's not real, it's all in your head."

Jeremy opened his eyes, the bear was gone, all that was left were the trees blowing in the wind. Jeremy let out a sigh. Was he hallucinating? Jeremy had never been a person to experience these kind of things, it was all new to him. It must have been the lack of sleep he had because of this job, he just wanted to go home and get some sleep. Jeremy began to walk towards his car, he pulled out the keys of his pocket and unlocked his car. He got into it and started up the engine. Jeremy grasped the steering wheel and began to turn out of the parking lot, as he did, he took one look at the building, he shook his head and began to drive off into the town of Aeston Massachusetts. The cars engine letting out a loud vrooming sound. As Jeremy began to drive away from Freddy Fazbears Pizza a horrible thought came across his mind. "Oh god, I have to come back here tonight." Jeremy cursed himself for his idiotic choices for a career and continued to drive away from the large bricked restaurant.


	18. Chapter 18: NTATNAIF (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 3: New And Improved**

Chapter 18: Night Two At The New And Improved Freddy's (1987)

The clock on the wall read 12 am. Jeremy's second shift had just begun. He turned on the monitor, pressed the light button, and began to examine the animatronics on their stage. They stood in the dark emotionless. In a few minutes they would began to roam. The phone on the desk began to ring. Jeremy picked up the handset and once again pressed it against his left ear. The familiar voice of Scott hit his ear drum. "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." The message then ended and Jeremy began to think. If the old characters would start to walk around, he would have to keep a sharper eye on the cameras. Jeremy locked his eyes onto the monitor screen. Toy Bonnie was already in party room 3 while Toy Chica stood in the main hall. Sweat poured from the guard's forehead and trinkled down his face, staining his uniform. He checked the prize corner and wound up the music box, whatever that puppet was he did not want to find out.

The robot's lifeless body layed on the floor of Kid's Cove. The character had been torn to shreds by children and was now left as nothing but a mess of parts. Her left eye had been completely ripped out of her socket and now layed by the side of the machine. A horrible static sound screeched from the animatronics voice box. Suddenly without warning, the creature began to move, her gears making loud clicks as it began to drag her body against the floor out of the room. The robot crawled through the game area then came to a complete stop by the left corner of the large room. The fox then did something that was impossible, she began to climb the wall, gripping the sides of it with her metal broken parts. The robot made her way up the wall and with her plastic hand removed one of the ceiling tiles and climbed up into it. The fox made her way around the inside of the ceiling, crawling blindly through the darkness. She then removed another one of the ceiling tiles and Looked around. She was in party room 2. She climbed out of the ceiling and with a loud crash landed on the floor. The bang startled Jeremy. "What the fuck was that?" Jeremy screamed. He clicked on cam 02 to see the torn apart fox staring at him through the camera. "Great, now I have to deal with another one of these things." Jeremy said to himself. That was when he heard the sound of a child laughing. Jeremy's eyes widened. "Was there a kid in the building?" Jeremy thought to himself. He checked the game area and saw that Balloon Boy was missing. Jeremy flipped through all the cameras but couldn't find him anywhere. He was starting to get more nervous and was losing hope. Then he heard the voice again this time saying one word: _Hello?_ It seemed to be coming from the left vent. Jeremy checked the left vent camera to see the Balloon boy crawling towards the office. Jeremy quickly pulled the Freddy mask over his head and out came the animatronic boy from the left vent. The robot stared at the guard who was wearing the mask for a few seconds then began to walk away through the big opening of the office. Jeremy pulled off the mask and continued to look through the cameras.

By then things were going to get more crazy. Footsteps were heard from outside the office. Jeremy grabbed the flashlight and shined it down the hallway and saw a giant red fox staring back at him. The bottom of the robots stomach had been ripped away, the left side of his face had been completely torn off revealing the ear of the endoskeleton. A few wires hung out from the tears of the suit and the legs were huge and made of metal. The character held its hook wide in the air as if ready to charge. Jeremy who this was, it was the old Foxy. Jeremy continued to shine his light at the withered Foxy. He covered his eyes with his left shoulder and with a quick motion dashed down the hall back into the parts and service room. It was the last thing Jeremy saw when a loud chime blasted through the entire building. Jeremy's shift was over.


	19. Chapter 19: The Day Guard (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 3: New And Improved **

Chapter 19: The Day Guard (1987)

William Afton sat in the seat of his car in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He looked in the front view mirror to see his own face glaring back at himself. He took a look at his watch. It read: 6:05 Am. His next shift at this crummy restaurant was about to begin. A certain thought then came across the man's mind. William remembered his parents, how much he despised them. If if only he could see them for one last time. He would murder them for what they have done.

When William was a young child he and his two parents lived in the cold city of Boston Massachusetts. Williams family was very poor, they lived in an old apartment on the bad side of the city where roaches could be seen scuttling from every corner. One day when William was playing with one of the few toys he had, his mother sat at a coffee table in the other room, reading the local newspaper. This was Olivia Afton, she was a nervous woman who spent most of her times reading about local stories in Boston, she had brown hair and green eyes and wore a pink blouse. She was a beautiful woman, and was very kind and gentle. The door of the apartment suddenly with full force opened to reveal Williams father. David Afton. His hair was black and his eyes were blue, the man was slim and tall, and wore a dirty grey suit and tie. A depressed look was seen on the man's face. He entered the living room with long steps. Olivia looked up from her paper. "Hey honey how was your day at work?" The man stared at his wife. He walked towards her and sat at the coffee table. He began to speak to her slowly and steadily. His words breaking the woman's heart. Williams father had explained to his wife that he had lost his job. As he continued to talk to his now shocked wife William stopped what he was doing and began to walk into the kitchen. "We can't just leave him, he's our son!" The woman said screaming at her husband. "At what cost do we have? We can't afford to take care of him anymore!" Olivia began to think, she thought for a good while. Tears now pouring down the woman's face she said one word. "Ok." William walked into the kitchen. "Mommy, daddy, what's going on?" William said. His father looked at him. "We are going for a ride in the car and want to take you with us." William smiled. "Let's go!" He said bouncing up and down. The two parents looked at each other in sadness.

David gripped the steering wheel as he drove through the big city of Boston. "So where are we going?" William said. "Its a surprise." Olivia said. William bounced in his seat, his parents were never the kind of people to plan surprises for their son. "This must be a special day." He thought. A few minutes passed and suddenly the car then came to a complete stop. William looked out the window, in front of him was the New England Museum Of Science. William cheered with happiness and opened the car door. He ran towards the building, his heart was pounding with excitement. He turned around to see his parents car which was now driving away. William gasped. "Mommy, Daddy!" But the car wouldn't stop, it kept on driving away. William stood there with his mouth hung wide open, he had just been abandoned by his own parents, how could they, he thought they loved him, but after they have done this he wasn't so sure anymore.

For the next few days William Wondered the streets, cold and hungry. He couldn't just walk home, he was only eight and didn't even know his address. William had then came across a playground where a bunch of kids were playing on, he tried to lighten the mood by making some new friends. The young boy walked up to a group of kids that sat one of the benches near the playground and introduced himself. "Hi, my names William Afton, do you wanna be friends." The two boys and girls looked down at his dirty clothes then at his face. The one boy with blonde hair spoke. "Get away from us you freak, you don't deserve our company." The six kids all hopped down from the bench and walked away leaving William all alone. The child watched as the kids all ran towards the playground and began to play with the other kids. Tears dribbled down the boy's cheeks. "I am an outcast." The little boy said to himself. And walked away from the playground.

For the next nine years William lived off of the streets, doing anything he could to earn money. By the age of 17 William had gotten a job as a waiter at a local diner named Jr's. By then the boy's black hair had grew so long that it hung down to his shoulders. Most of his career he had gotten most of the customers orders wrong working at the restaurant. William was called into his bosses room. He sat down at the chair and stared ahead. Williams boss Adrian Miles looked at him with an angered look on his face. "This is the last god damn time I am having you get the customers orders wrong, you try and you try but you can't do your fucking job correctly, I'm sick of your shit Afton." "Sir if you would please let me sp-" William was cut off by his boss. "Don't give me any of that William, turn in your uniform and leave, you're fired." Adrian said now smirking as if he had been waiting so long to say those words. William turned around and left the room. A certain feeling was churning inside of him. For the first time in forever William had felt pure anger. His whole life he had been ridiculed, and now he was being fired from his sleazy boss. He hated him so much. He wanted to get back at him somehow. An idea then crossed his mind, a smile then crept onto his face. He was no longer an innocent boy all those years ago, he was a twisted and evil teen with a thirst for pain. William entered the kitchen of the restaurant. He looked around and sitting on a table in the room sat a large kitchen knife. William examined the sharp object. He picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. He was going to make his boss suffer.

Adrian sat at the table writing down on a piece of paper. He was adding up all the money his restaurant had made when the door of his office creaked open, and stepped in William fucking Afton. He stared at his old boss with an expressionless look. "Hey I told you to get your ass out of here you no for good useless freak!" With those words William rushed at Adrian, he drew the knife from his pocket and with a quick motion stabbed the man in his chest. The man fell backwards as the knife Pierced his chest, breaking the left side of his rib cage. The man tried to scream but was muffled by Williams left hand which was now covered with a black glove. Adrian layed on the ground of his own office, the last thing he saw before he died was Williams twisted smile and lifeless eyes. William took a step back as he looked at his dead boss. He was now a murderor.

The following year William had left Boston, breaking into a man's car and driving off along the east coast to start off fresh. He had now found a new pleasure: Pain. Now it was the year of 1987 and here he was sitting in the same stolen car in the parking a lot of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. 


	20. Chapter 20: NTATNAIF (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 3: New And Improved **

Chapter 20: Night Three At The New And Improved Freddy's (1987)

Jeremy let out a deep sigh as he sat in the rolling chair of the office. It was his third night on the job and he was starting to lose hope. Once again the phone on the desk began ring. Jeremy as usual picked up the handset with his left hand and listened to the recorded message Scott had left. "Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff tried putting Foxy back together but eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just The Mangle. Uh... Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow". With that message had ended leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts. It was rather funny that the employees named the new Foxy The Mangle, and all these stories going on around the restaurant, after all that's happened for the past few shifts Jeremy had become a believer of those stories, the missing children, the robots roaming around, , and most of all the strange smell coming from the animatronics. A horrible thought then came to his mind. "It all makes sense, the missing children were stuffed into the old animatronics and that's why the new robots have been acting strange. "The new characters are searching for the killer,to stop this monster that had taken the lives of innocent children. But who could it be? What kind of person would do this?" The thoughts were driving Jeremy crazy, but as all these thoughts came flooding a loud Mechanical scream echoed through the entire restaurant startling Jeremy. He began to flip through the cameras and clicked on Cam 04 to see the old Chica standing in party room 4, her arms hung out from the sides of her body like a cheerleader holding Pom poms. The old characters were now active, things were going to get a bit harder for Jeremy. He then checked party room 1 to see to purple feet climbing into the vent of the room. "Great, I wonder who that could be." Jeremy said. He checked the left vent came and saw the faceless rabbit with its red eyes climbing through the vent. Jeremy turned the monitor off, placed the mask on his face and watched as the withered Bonnie wiggled out of the vent. The rabbit got up and walked to the desk. The light from the lamp above Jeremy flickered as the robot stared right at him. The lights finally went out making the room go dark. A few seconds passed and the lights went back on.

As next two hours Jeremy continued to wind up the music box and check each room, watching as the old and new characters wandered the halls. Large footsteps could be heard from outside the hallway. Jeremy shined his flashlight down the hall and saw The old Freddy Fazbear. The bear stood there emotionless and tall. The music box cam let off an alert to let Jeremy know that the music box had to be wounded. He had no choice. Jeremy switched to the prize corner cam and wound up the music box. Jeremy then looked away from the screen to see the Withered Freddy standing in his office. He let out a scream and pulled the Freddy mask over his face, but it was too late, the bear was being fooled by then. The lamp's bulb flickered and the room went dark. Once the lights turned on Jeremy looked around. The bear wasn't seen anywhere. "Did it work?" Jeremy said to himself. Suddenly from the right side of the room the Withered Freddy jumped in front of Jeremy. It's blue eyes were wide and it's mouth clamped up and down as if it was chewing. A horrible robotic scream came from the robots mouth. The bear grabbed Jeremy's shoulders with its two metal hands and began to squeeze him, the air left Jeremy's lungs, the bear was suffocating him. Jeremy kicked and tried flailing his arms but his screams and struggles would not suspend himself from the bears large paws. Jeremy couldn't take it anymore he passed out in the bears hands.

Jeremy woke up in the Parts And Service room. He looked around. Sitting next to him was a large red arcade machine. Suddenly sound of the parts and service door was heard along with loud footsteps and in walked in The old Freddy Fazbear. The bear looked down at the terrified Security guard. The thing that scared Jeremy were the characters jaws, they were large and held a dozen of big square teeth that could do a lot of damage closing down on his skull. The bear reached out its right hand and began to walk towards the night guard. "Please don't kill me, I have a family, friends, I'll do anything just please don't kill me!" The bear grabbed Jeremy with his hands and opened his mouth wide. Cockroaches scuttled out of the bears mouth and climbed onto to Jeremy who then began to shriek. The bear lifted Jeremy closer to his mouth, that's when Jeremy had the idea. He grabbed the bears right eye and pulled it straight out of it's socket. The bear began to scream and flung Jeremy across the room. Sparks flew out of the bears right eye hole. The bear clutched the hole of his eye hole, it seems to be in pain. Freddy's expression changed to pure anger. The bear stomped towards Jeremy. It's metal feet making loud crashes like lightning bolts. Jeremy was already out the door by then. Jeremy bursted out the door of the Parts And Service room and sprinted towards his office, he stopped. Standing in front of him was the old pirate fox staring straight ahead at the office. Jeremy tipped toed passed the robot and dived into party room 3. He hid under one of the tables clutching the side of it. Foxy turned around and perked up his ears. He knew where the guard was. The animatronic burst into the party room expecting to see the security guard standing there in fear. He wasn't there. Underneath the table Jeremy was quivering. The mascot was in the room with him. The fox circled the table, it's metal feet clanking against the ground, it's feet then stopped in front of Jeremy's face. The guard closed his eyes and held his breathe. Suddenly with full force, Foxy lifted the table up and threw the table against the wall, causing an abundance of party hats to fly everywhere. Jeremy looked up in horror to see the large fox standing above him. Foxy held its hook in the air ready to cut into Jeremy's chest but before he did Jeremy remembered what Scott said about this character. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his flashlight, turned it on and shined it into the fox's eyes. Foxy took a step back sheilding the light away with his metal hand. The robot then dashed out of the party room and ran down the hall towards Parts And Service. Without a second to spare Jeremy too ran out of the room and dashed towards his office. He jumped into his seat, and pulled the Freddy mask over his face. By then the 6 am bell rang. Jeremy's night of hell was finally over.


	21. Chapter 21: The Investigation (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 3: New And Improved**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Investigation (1987)

Jeremy Fitzgerald walked down the corridor of the empty Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. he entered the opening of the main hall then took a left. He walked into the male restroom and stopped at the sinks. Jeremy turned on the faucet and wiped the water on his face. The water flowed down his cheeks, cooling him off and calming him down. Jeremy was now fully awake. The air conditioner was cold that gave his arms goosebumps. He exited the male restroom and continued to walk out of the hall way and passed into the large dining area. He made his way through the room and ceased. Right next to Jeremy was the huge stage where the three Plastic robots stood. They all stared ahead at the vacant room filled with tables and arcade machines. They almost looked like they were looking at something. Jeremy looked to where the animatronics stared off to. There was nothing there. A strange smell was coming from the toy animatronics, they smelled just like the robots in the parts and service room. Before Jeremy could climb on stage and inspect the animatronics a little closer the doors of the restaurant screeched opened. Jeremy walked to the front lobby thinking that it was the owner. Instead standing at the entrance were two cops. A man and a woman. The dude's hair was blonde and his eyes were a dark green. His entire face had been cleanly shaven of facial hair and his uniform was a light blue. A name tag on his chest read: JACK. The woman's hair was black and her skin was light brown. her eyes were turquoise. A tag hung from her blue uniform that read: Emma. "Is there anything I can do for you officers?" Jeremy said. The two cops looked at each other. "There's been a few disappearances going around in this place so we came to investigate again." Jack said. "Disappearances? you mean there's been more than one incident?." Jeremy asked. The two officers nodded. "A few weeks ago, five teenagers went missing from this exact restaurant, we believe that they ventured here during the night and never came out." Emma said. "Jesus Christ." Jeremy said. "Pretty scary stuff, by the way You wouldn't happen to know where the manager is?" Jack said asking. "I do not, he usually comes in around at 6:01 am." Jeremy looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:09. Where is Francis?" He thought.

Jeremy and the deputies strolled through the dining area. Jack and Emma both paused. They looked up at the mascots and sniffed the air. "These things smell odd." Emma said plugging her nose with her right hand. "Yeah, do you even clean these characters?" Jack said. "I guess not." Jeremy responded laughing nervously. They continued to walk around. "What's that sound?" Emma said. "Oh that's just The Mangle." Jeremy said. The three followed the sound into kids cove. Jack and Emma gasped at sight of torn apart animatronic. "My god, what happened to this one?" Jack said. "It's a long story." Jeremy said. The static sound then continued to scream out from the voice box of The Mangle. The small audible sounds of 10-1 could be heard. "Did that thing just say ten-one?" Emma asked. "That's police code for bad reception." Jack said looking at the robot." The cops looked at Jeremy with suspicious expressions. "Why is this character trying to call the police?" Emma asked. "I don't know, I'm not the one who added facial recognition to these guys!" Jeremy said. "Facial recognition? Are you saying that these robots are built to scan people's features?" Jack said. Jeremy nodded his head, looking tense. "I can't blame them for adding such things to these characters. After that son of a bitch killed all those kids back in 85 I would take drastic measures to make my restaurant more safe for kids." Emma said. "I guess." Jeremy said. "Now mister, uh?" "Jeremy." Jeremy, we would like to ask you something. "Of course." Jeremy said promisingly . "Do you have a criminal record?" Jack asked. "No! Of course not, I've never committed a crime in my life." Jeremy said astonished. "Just checking. Jack said. "Ok you can show us the rest of the place." Emma said to Jeremy. The three walked out of the room not taking a second glance at The Mangle.

Jeremy and the cops entered the main hall. As they walked along the two officers examined the walls that were covered in posters of the pizzeria's mascots. Soon they we're trudging through the corridor of the pizzeria. Jack stopped by one of the party rooms and said: What the hell happened in here?" Jeremy and Emma turned around and walked to party room 3 where Jack had wandered into. The other gasped as she stared at the mess. The floor was covered in party hats and a bent table sat in the corner of the room. "Oh yeah, the animatronics sometimes walk around at night since they don't have a night mode put in yet, one of them must have knocked into the table when it was roaming around." Jack and Emma stared at Jeremy. The two officers had both heard of the rumors about this very restaurant, and now that the night guard of the place himself was saying they walked around at night began to add to their beliefs. "I think we've seen enough." Jack said. Both of the cops then exited the party room and walked out of the parlor. "Well that went well." Jeremy said sarcastically. 

As the two officers entered the car and sat in their seats Jack spoke. "Do you think what that guard said was true?" Emma looked at him annoyed. "You really are gullible Jack, you know that?" The office looked down sadly and started up the car and drove away the accursed building. 


	22. Chapter 22: NFATNAIF (1987)

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 3: New And Improved (1987)**

Chapter 22: Night 4 At The New And Improved Freddy's

Jeremy walked into the office. His entire body was shaking, it was his fourth night and was sure things were going to get crazier. He sat down in the seat and waited for the phone to ring, knowing that it would soon. A minute passed when the phone rang expectedly. "Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrong doing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff and customers. Whenever they come across someone, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!" Jeremy as usual let his thoughts flood in. He knew what the man on the phone said was complete bullshit. There had be more than messed up facial recognition to cause these characters to lash out out the employees and people that came to the restaurant.

By then all the animatronics were active. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were already climbing through the vents and the old Bonnie was seen stomping down the hall. Lights flickered and the shadows crawled, as Jeremy wore the face of his enemy as he hid behind the mask. As the old Rabbit entered the office, looked around then left, the two toy animatronics climbed out the vents and examined the guard then walked off, Jeremy took off the mask breathing heavily. He set it on the side of the desk and clicked through the cameras. He wound up the music box and then checked party room 3 to see the old Freddy up close staring at the camera. The bears right eye was still missing, all that was left was a hole with a little pinprick of light in the middle. Jeremy then checked the main hall and saw Toy Chica standing there. He switched the monitor off as he began to hear footsteps down the hall. He flashed his light towards the opening of the office and saw The Mangle and Foxy both in the hallway. The older character faced the guard while The Mangle hung from the ceiling. 

As the hours past Jeremy kept on checking the cameras, winding the music box, and putting on the mask as the robots entered the room. This job was hell, it was nothing but hell and he was sick of it, but he wasn't going to give up now, he was going to get through the next through shifts and survive the night, the blood pumped the guards Body as he clicked through cameras. His heart ponded in his throat and sweat dribbled down from the Jeremy's face. Jeremy didn't care about anything, all he wanted was to get through the next few hours and get out of this place. Jeremy checked The Parts And Service room and saw Foxy standing in the middle of the room looking down at something. Jeremy checked the hallway opening to see Toy Freddy. He put on the mask and waited a few seconds. By then the plastic bear was gone. He took off the mask and continued to flip through all the cameras. Most of the rooms were filled up with characters all staring up at the camera. It was creepy. As the minutes past Jeremy began to get more and more tired, he even almost ended up falling asleep. But before he could Jeremy looked away from monitor and saw something in his room, standing tall in the left corner was a shadowy figure, it seemed to be the shape of Toy Bonnie. A pair of two white eyes and shiny teeth were seen on its face, Jeremy stared at it for a good while and that's when Everything then went black.

* * * * * * *

July 7th 1985, Freddy Fazbears Pizza, cape cod

Jason Mandez breathed heavily as he walked around the pizzeria wearing the heavy costume. The suit was made of plastic, making it harder for the man to take his every step. It's bow tie and cheeks were purple and he carried a violet Gibson Flying V guitar. As the man in the animal costume walked around he strummed the guitar. Children crowded around the dude dressed as the character, all cheering and clapping as he continued to play on the instrument. A pair of springlocks pressed against Jason's neck. He had to be careful, if he breathed wrong or got sweat on then all the metal parts of the suit would crush him. Unluckily for him one of the older boys thought it would be funny if he pushed the character, not knowing it would cause great harm to Jason. The boy put his hands out in front of his body and gave the suit a huge push. Jason felt the impact from his back and landed on a ground with a loud crash. All the kids laughed and pointed at the mascot that was shoved, but as they did the loud sound of springlocks triggering filled the room. The suit began to shake and that's when Jason began to scream in pain. The kids all took a step back and too began to scream as blood leaked out of the suit. This went on for a minute until the man stopped shaking. The children all peared over the lifeless mascot. One of the employees ran up to Jason in the costume. She tried pulling the head off of the costume but it wouldn't budge. The springlocks in the mask were too deep in his face. "Someone call an ambulance, now!" The woman yelled.

When the paramedics arrived they had to cut the suit off of Jason. When they finally got the costume off of him it was too late, he was already dead. His uniform had been ripped apart, revealing his chest where a dozen of bloody cuts were seen all over his body. The manager stared at the corpse of Jason Mandez and shook his head. He turned to an employee and spoke. "Call Francis, tell him that we are discontinuing these suits, this is the third time we've had someone die in these things." The employee nodded and walked off. Jason sat by the tree as he watched the paramedics began to stiff his carcass into a body bag. He looked down at his hands. They were black, shadowy, and robotic. "How did it all come down to this." The black rabbit ghost said to himself.

* * * * * * *

Francis shook Jeremy awake from his sleep. The night guard opened his eyes to see the face of his own boss. "Oh thank god you're awake, you passed out during one of your shifts." Francis said worried. "I'm fine, just saw something weird last night." Jeremy said. "Oh? And what would that be?" Francis said attentive. "You wouldn't believe me, I just need to get some rest." Jeremy said to the owner. With that he got up out of the office and left leaving Francis alone in the office.


	23. Chapter 23: A Sister’s Plan And ASR

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 3: New And Improved (1987)**

Chapter 23: A Sister's Plan and a son's requiem

Jeremy Fitzgerald stepped into the large dining area. His head felt like someone was squeezing his brain and his arms felt jittery. People were already coming into the building and sitting down at the tables watching as the animatronics sang. Jeremy entered the lobby and spotted Allison talking with Scott at the front desk. She then turned her head to the left to see him and smiled. "Hey big bro, I decided to pay you a visit from college and see what's been up with you, how was your fourth night on the job?" She said cheerfully. Jeremy then grabbed his sister and pulled her to the side of the lobby. They past the front concession stand and stood in the far corner of the room. "Do you have any idea what I've been through for the past few nights?" Jeremy said whispering to his sister. Allison stared at her brother. "Did they walk around and try to eat you?" Allison said. "Yes they walk around, one of them even almost killed me if I hadn't pulled out one of its eyes." Jeremy said. "Damn, so what are we going to do?" Allison said. "I don't know but we better think of something quick." Jeremy said to his sister.

Jeremy left the building with Allison by his side. He unlocked the car then turned towards Allison. "I guess I'll meet you at home." Jeremy said. "Yup, go get some rest big bro." Allison said. Jeremy got his car, started it up and drove away. Allison stood there in the parking lot watching as the car began to get smaller as it drove farther away. She walked back into the pizzeria and pushed open the big black doors. She had a plan, she was going to spend the whole day at Freddy's and then when it was closing time, hide in one of the bathrooms. She had to be careful though, she knew there was a security guard watching the cameras, she would have to sneak past them. Allison walked through the lobby and entered the dining room. She then sat at one of the tables and watched the animatronics. "This is us going to be a long day." Allison thought. Not noticing the man in the yellow Bonnie suit passing her.

February 14th 1978, Fredbears Family Diner

The building was small and painted a dark blue. A sign hung from the top of the building displaying the restaurant's name. Inside the diner, the carpet was a dark purple with colorful polka dots and the walls were painted a dark grey. A picture hung from the wall displaying the places mascot. The tables were made of wood and had balloons of every color tied to long white strings hanging from colorful party weights. Francis Felcher stood at the front desk wiping the counter with a wet yellow rag. He wore a blue polo shirt and a name tage that read his name. The location was owned by his father: John Felcher. He was a kind old man who wished the best for his employees and treated them all with respect, he had offered his son the job and was ever grateful for him working as the engineer. Besides fixing the robots, Francis did cleaning, making the meals, and most of all, walking around dressed as the characters. John was in fact the creator of two special designed suits that could both double as an animatronic and a suit. While the costumes were very dangerous and could cause very bad damage his son still wore them anyway. All Francis really cared about was to make his dad proud and show how much of a hard worker he was but while his father was a good man, he was very hard to impress, and today, he would be the cost of his fathers life. The two animatronics stood on stage. Their furr was a shiny gold and both their bow ties were a dark purple. The bear was bulky and his jaw was large and wide with a bunch of white squarish teeth. In his right hand was a large microphone. Just like his bow tie the top hat he wore was purple. This was Fred bear. The very first creation of all Fazbears. Standing next to Fred bear was the bunny, Spring Bonnie. His head was round and he held a banjo in both his paws.

Later that night Francis began to program a new feature into the two characters, he added in a special Ai that would give them availability to walk around and interact with the guests, but unfortunately he had made a mistake, while he did add the Ai to the robots he also accidently caused a glitch in the system. The next day Francis entered his fathers office excitedly. He opened the door and went inside. "Hey dad." Francis said. The man looked up from his newspaper. "Hey son what are you up to right now?" John said grinning. "I want to show you something, its going to make you really proud." John got up from his chair and passed his son. " They made their way to the stage to see the two robots. "Now watch this." Francis said and pulled out a device with a red button. He pressed it, causing Fred Bear and Spring Bonnie to turn on. suddenly the two robots slowly began to walk off the stage. The robots made their way off the dais and began to roam around, speaking in their prerecorded voices. John Felcher was stunned, he couldn't believe that his son did all this. He smiled. "I'm impressed son, you did a terrific job! Francis grinned from ear to ear. He had finally got what he desired for so long. but all of that was going to change in the next few seconds. Fred Bear's voice began to stutter and he started to shake, then without a second to spare he powered down. John looked at his son. "What happened?" John said confused . He walked up to the robot and tapped it. "Uh you really shouldn't do that!" Francis said nervously. "It's fine, I am the one who designed them anyway." John said chuckling. He then stuck his head in the bears mouth. "Aha,there's the problem! He said. Suddenly the machinery began to buzz. the robot was turning on again. Fred bear opened his eyes and looked around the room, then with hard force closed his jaws on the poor man's head. The bear's large teeth crushed Johns skull with full force, causing his brain and head to splatter all over the suits mouth. The loud sounds of crunching and torn flesh could be heard and all Francis could do was cry out as he watched his fathers head turn to mash. The employees all ran up to the machine and pulled the man's lifeless body out of the suit. His entire head was gone and was spread all the characters muzzle. Francis fell to the floor and began to break down. "This is all my fault, I did this, I can never forgive myself!" Francis said crying. That following year Francis had closed his father's restaurant, he couldn't step into the diner anymore without remembering his dad's death.

For the next few years Francis spent most of his time in the workshop of his dad's garage designing new characters. He wanted to continue his father's legacy. Francis stood at his dad's old desk looking over at the blue prints of the characters design's he had created in his mind. He had settled on five new animatronic characters. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie The Bunny, Chica The Chicken, Foxy The Pirate Fox, And Golden Freddy. Months after hard work Francis had built the newly designed mascots for his new restaurant: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When the place opened it had became a huge success in Aeston. During the first week of the location's opening, Golden Freddy had broken down while handing out free tickets and was put in the storage room to rot away. Luckily none of the other characters had malfunctioned and would be able to preform. Francis stared out towards the dinging area of his establishment and smiled with pride. "I did this all for you dad." Francis said. In the left corner of the room stood the purple shadow Freddy watching the man. "_You did good son."_ The bear said smiling.

Allison watched the toy animatronics preform one last time before the place closed. She was exhausted and wanted to go home, but she didn't care how long it would take, she was going to do it for her brother. A loud announcement was then made through the speakers on stage. "Attention everyone, Freddy Fazbears Pizza is now closing." Allison stood up, she had to make it the restrooms without getting noticed on camera. She took off towards the main hall. Allison made her way through the hallway and stopped. Above her stood a security camera, she waited until it turned its way to the left and dashed into the woman's restroom. There she opened one of the small doors and stepped inside. She sat on the toilet in her tight black yoga pants and sighed. "Don't worry Jeremy, I'm going to help you get through the night." Allison said to herself.


	24. Chapter 24: NFATNAIF

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 3: New And Improved (1987)**

Chapter 24: Night Five At The New And Improved Freddy's

Jeremy Fitzgerald entered his office for one last time, it was his final night on the job. Jeremy sat down in the chair and checked the cameras. Surprisingly all the animatronics were in their usual spots. "That's weird, usually they would be active by now." After he said those words the phone began to ring."Hello? hey, good job, night five! um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? um, from what i understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. uh, i think the name of the place was..."fredbear's family diner" or something like that. it's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!" With that the message ended. Jeremy checked the cameras, pressed the light button, and was shocked to still see the animatronics still in their idle positions. "It doesn't make sense." Jeremy said. "Usually they would be active by now.

Allison took a look at her watch. It was 12:15 am. "Let's do this." She said as she got up and exited the bathroom stall. As she passed through the restroom Allison got a view at the mirror, she saw herself and a yellow bear slumped over right behind her. It's mouth gaped open, showing its large teeth and dark mouth. The bears body was covered in tears, exposing wires and machinery from inside the suit. It wore a long black top hat with a matching bow tie and held a microphone in its left hand. The thing that scared Allison the most about the figure was it's eyes, it had none. Allison quickly turned around to see that nothing was behind her the whole time. She took a deep breathe and exhaled. "I think it's time to make a phone call." Allison said and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed in a familiar familiar number that she had gotten the following day. It rang for a couple of seconds then the person on the other end finally picked up. "Uh, Hello Hello? Said the voice. It was Scott Cawthon. "Hey um, it's me Allison and I am calling you from inside Freddy Fazbears Pizza right now. There was a long pause then Scott finally spoke up sounding really nervous. "Uh, what on earth are you doing there? Didn't you get the memo? The place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. "Closed down?" Allison said now worried. "Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right!" Scott said trying to control his breathing. "What should I do?" Allison said. "Look stay put where you are, it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You're brother will be on day shift. Make sure he wears his uniform and stays close to the animatronics, to ensure that they don't hurt anyone. for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck." Scott then quickly hung up phone. 

Jeremy continued to stare at the show stage on the monitor. The mascots still stood there emotionless. Jeremy smiled. "This is going to be one easy shift!" he said. Jeremy continued to click through the cameras and when he checked the main hall he felt sick to his stomach. Standing in the main hall. Tip toeing towards the office hallway opening was his younger sister. "Allison?" He said screaming. But it was too late. The parts and service room jolted open and out stepped The old Freddy Fazbear. Allison turned towards the bear and screamed. The bear stomped towards her with its left hand stretching out, ready to grab her by the throat. Allison turned towards the dining area and ran. Jeremy couldn't move. He was frozen with fear after what he had just saw. 

Allison entered the dining room blindly bumping into a hard object. She fell over and landed on the ground. The figure turned around. It was Toy Bonnie.The rabbit then opened its mouth and screamed into her face, it sounded distorted and robotic. Toy Bonnie swipes at Allison with his hands but she was too quick. She rolled on her side to the right and got up, charging towards kids cove. As Allison ran inside she suddenly halted. In front of her was the thing that lived inside Kids cove: The Mangle. The creature began to crawl towards her. Allison turned her back from the thing to see That Toy Bonnie was standing in the opening. She was trapped. There was no way in or out. Suddenly she had an idea. She began to race towards the robot and slided on her stomach between Toy Bonnie's legs. She was back in the dining area. Across the room, ahead of her stood Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. They both stared at her with hateful expressions. Allison darted past the carousel. And made her way to the main hall again. She entered the corridor and speeded past the bathrooms and posters hanging from the walls. She entered the corridor and looked straight ahead. It was the office. Her brother would be there. She smiled with hope and zoomed towards it. Her legs were practically galloping below her waist. She moved into the office. "Jeremy!" She screamed but he wasn't there. Instead was the old Foxy. He turned around with the snap of its neck and looked at her with his yellow eyes. The fox then leaped at her screaming in that familiar distorted sound. She duck and the fox fly right over her like a bird soaring. Foxy crashed into the ground and landed on his stomach. He got up took one last look at Alssion then back towards the Parts And Service room. That was Allison's key to keep on moving. Allison made her way back through the corridor. But as she past one of the rooms, the old Bonnie jumped out from party room 3 and landed on both his feet. Allison fell back. This was it, she was going to die. Bonnie began to walk towards the terrified girl with his remaining arm stretched out. He now inches away from her. The last thing Allison thought was: where was her brother. That's when the loud sound of metal hitting against the robot echoed throughout the corridor. The rabbit stopped in its tracks and fell on its side. Standing above the withered Bonnie was Jeremy Fitzgerald with a metal pipe in his hand. "Nobody messes with my family, you disgusting cunt!" he said peering over the robots body. 

Jeremy pulled Allison up to her feet. She grabbed her brother and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. "Where were you?" She said crying eyes out. "I saw on the cameras that this guy was hiding in party room 3 and when I saw you dashing towards my office I quickly ran into party room 4 and hid until he came out and surprised him so in return I surprised him back with this pipe I found lying around. Hell, I should've done this to all of them on my first night." Allison giggled as the tears continued to drip from her eyes. The sudden sound of the clock chime was heard throughout the hallway. It was finally six am.


	25. Chapter 25: The Bite Of 87

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 3: New And Improved **

Chapter 25: The Bite Of 87

The parking lot of Freddy Fazbears Pizza was crowded with cars. It was the last birthday for the place as it was being shutdown the following weekend. Children bursted into the building with their parents and all screamed with happiness as they all saw the newly built animatronics. Jeremy Fitzgerald stood by the show stage eyeing the robots. He was gonna make these things didnt lay a single finger on the kids or parents. 

William Afton sat in the chair of his office. Watching the children play through the screen on the monitor. He smiled evilly as he looked at each and every one of the kids. Someone had tampered with the characters facial recognition software, and that someone was him. He had to make sure that they didn't eydentify him as a criminal, or else all his fun would come to an end. Not only did he mess with their facial recognition but also programmed one of the robots to kill anything that it sees. When he was still attending school William had taken an engineering class. He knew exactly how to program these mascots. Now all he had to do now was pick out a victim. He then set his eyes on a little boy with blonde hair. It almost remembered him of the same kid that called him off in the park on that one day. It sickened him. Behind William was a door in the back of the office. He opened it and inside were shelves, a desk with all lab top, and in the right corner. Two yellow animatronic costumes. William looked at the spring Bonnie suit and chuckled. He then made his way to the lab top on the counter of the desk and sat at the seat. Willaim began to type onto the keyboard with a fast pace. "You now die!" William said shrieking with a music like tone in his voice.

The Mangle opened her eyes. They were black and filled with a little pinprick of white lights. William Afton had programmed her to do his dirty work and now she was ready. "_Please no, I don't want this!" _A girl's voice came from the robot. "_I won't do your dirty work!" _But the virus inside was too strong for the girl, she couldn't control the machine anymore. William's programming was overpowering her. The Mangle climbed up the wall, removed one of the ceiling tiles and scurried inside. 

Allison walked up to the stage." Hey Jeremy, hows everything going?" She said. Jeremy looked down at her from the stage. "Great, so far the animatronics haven't done anything suspicious, so I guess we are good for now. "That's great! Hey, after your shift ends wanna go out and eat somewhere to celebrate?" "Yeah, just as long as it's not pizza." Jeremy said giggling. 

The Mangle continued to climb through the inside of the roof. Passing cobwebs and insulation. The robot knew exactly where to go. She was now above the dining area. She removed a ceiling tile and looked down. Below the fox were a ton of people. All playing arcade games, running around, and eating pizza that tasted terrible. The little boy with blonde hair's mother walked up to him. "Alright Liam it's time to go!" She said ruffling the boy's hair. "Aw man, do we really have to go?" His mother nodded then took him by the hand. The two exited the dining area then walked off out of the restaurant. The Mangle began to twitch. William's plan had backfired, now the target was out of reach and wouldn't be able to be attacked. But all of that was going to change when the fox saw Jeremy Fitzgerald standing on the stage next to the other animatronics. The little girls voice came back. "It's him, he did this to me, he killed me and my friends. Now it's time for, FREEDOM! The girl said screaming. "The fox opened its jaws wider than ever and lunged its self towards Jeremy Fitzgerald. Everything then happened as if the world was in slow motion. Allison turned around to see the fox flying from the ceiling straight towards her brother. "Jeremy, look out!" Her brother turned around to see the Mangle going straight towards him. The Mangle landed straight on the front of his head and bit right into him. The fox sank her teeth into the helpless guard, they cracked the front of his skull and pierced his frontal lobe. Jeremy began to scream in agony. Mangle clenched it's teeth deeper into his brain and with its mouth tore out the frontal lobe of his brain. Jeremy fell silent and limp. Allison pushed the fox off of her brother. And hugged him. "No, please, please don't leave me, you're my big bro. She said sobbing into his shirt. By then everyone was crowding around the poor girl and her unconscious brother. Francis Felcher rushed over to the two siblings. "No, this can't be happening, not again!" He said yelling up at the sky's and towards the heavens with sorrow.

Allison Fitzgerald sat by her brothers bed in the hospital. She held his limp hand and listened as the machine beeped. Bandages were wrapped around Jeremy's entire face. Allison clenched her brothers hand tighter. "Please awake up, I don't want you to go yet, I need you!" She said crying quietly. A doctor soon came into the room. Allison looked up at the doctor. "Is he going to be ok?" She said whimpering. The doctor then looked at his clipboard and spoke. "Yes, unfortunately though his frontal lobe was completely removed from his brain so he won't be able to move or speak!" "Ok? How is that ok?" She said angrily with tears dribbling down her cheeks. The doctor gave her a look of remorse. "I know, but we can only pray to god that he is alive." "God? What the fuck does god have to do with all of this? My brother is gone, he may be alive but he's still gone to me, why should I thank the man upstairs after he took my brother away from me?" The doctor sighed then sat down with her. "You see, god works in a strange way, a lot of things do happen in the world that are bad but you can't always blame god for them." "And why's that?" Allison said sniffling. "Because all that bad stuff that happens in the world can be overshadowed by the good things that do happen." The doctor said. "Think about this, your brother was so close to death, we weren't even sure that he would make it, but later when we found out that his heart was still pounding in his chest. We were shocked, it was miracle that he was still alive." Allison wiped her tears away. "What should I do now?" She said. "Pray, pray to god to watch over your brother, to make sure that he is ok." Allison looked at the doctor and nodded. "Will you pray with me?" She said. "Of course." The doctor said smiling. The two folded their hands on the bed and began to pray. Allison spoke. "Dear lord, please watch over my brother, I want him to still be in my life, without him I'm nothing, i don't want him to go. I know I haven't been the most religious person but please help us. I need a miracle." Allison said as a single tear fell from her right closed eyelid. The doctor put a hand on her left shoulder. "That was a beautiful prayer Allison." The doctor said. "What's your name?" "Henry." The man said with a warm comforting smile. "Thank you Henry." She said as she hugged him, muffling her soft cries.

Freddy Fazbears Pizza the following week closed its doors and was torn down. The toy animatronics were scrapped, and when they dismantled them, they made a horrible discovery. Inside the animatronics were the bodies of four dead thirteen year old kids. It is believed they were the friends of the other children that have been missing back in 85 and had snuck into the restaurant one following night to find answers on how they can shut the place down, avenging their fiends. While their remains have been cremated and given to their parents the children from 1985 are still missing. Francis Felcher was ruined. After the incident that the people of Aeston named: The Bite Of 87. Felcher had lost half of his profit. But with the rest of the money he did have. He Invested into a much smaller restaurant and is salvaging the old characters that sat in the back of the parts and service room for so long. The newer restaurant can be found on Stephen street. And will now be opening in 1993.


	26. Chapter 26: A Grand Plan

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 4: The Fazbear A****nalysis (1993)**

Chapter 26: A Grand Plan

Mike Schmidt waited for Allison Fitzgerald to walk into the pizzeria. He had to tell her about what happened to him the night before with the Golden Freddy suit. A few minutes past when Allison was seen walking through the dining room's doors. Mike looked up. "Allison, you have no idea what happened to me last night!" Allison sat down next to him focusing on his talking. "Tell me." She said looking into his Hazel eyes. "This yellow bear appeared in my office then took me to the kitchen, it then expanded to me that him and animatronics are actually the restless spirits of children that were murdered at one of the establishments, it then said a bunch of stuff on how I murdered them and how I need to suffer for my actions, pretty scary stuff." Allison's face was full of fear. "I saw the same thing when I snuck into the pizzeria that one night." She said with horror. "If what that yellow bear said was true, then the animatronics are possessed by dead kids, that's why they've been trying to kill you, they think that you're their killer!" Allison wife eyed. "We have to find out who their killer is, if we do we can have this place shut down for good." "Wait, what about the kids? Sure they've tried to murder you and stuff but if we close the place down they'll never find peace." Mike sat there feeling hopeless. She was right, they couldn't close the place down now that they realized the place was haunted with children's spirits. They had to find another way. Allison then came up with an idea. "Wait, I remember that there's a way that we can stop all of this, what if we kill the killer?" Mike was shocked, he couldn't believe that Allison wanted to go to murdering someone, yes he was a serial killer but murdering someone was too extreme. "I don't think that's a good idea. Mike said. "No think about it, what if we were to lure the killer into the pizzeria and trap him with the animatronics, if they were to get back at their murderer they could possibly go to the afterlife." Mike's face lit up "Now that's a better idea, for a second I thought you were planning on murdering a child killer." Allison punched Mike's shoulder. "You know that's not what I meant you dummy." She said. "So how are we supposed to find this serial killer anyway?" Mike said. "That's the thing, I don't know." Allison said. "Wait, I heard that there's a safe room in this exact restaurant. I think that there might be answers in there." "But where is it?" Mike said. Allison gestured him to follow her. Mike and Allison entered the backstage room. Mike gagged. "Oh my god, it's smells like something died in here." Mike said. They looked at each other and shivered. In the back room there was a brown wooden door. "That's it." Allison said pointing to it. She walked up to the door and turned the handle. It opened. 

Mike and Allison entered the safe room. In front of them were a pair of metal stairs. The saferoom was built like some sort of basement. The two walked down the steps. Their feet echoed on the metal with every step they took. Before they knew it they were at were at the bottom. Mike switched on the light of the the place and the area lit up. The place looked like some sort of boiler room. In the far corner of the room sat a large generator and right next to it was the same suit William Afton had used all those years ago. Spring Bonnie. Mike examined the suit , he tapped on the machines head, and suddenly the rabbits eyes opened. Mike jumped back "What the fuck?" He said terrified. The rabbit looked from left to right then spoke. It's voice box stuttered as if it hadn't worked properly for years. "H-h-hi it's me, S-S-S-Spring B-B-B-B-Bonnie." Allison sighed "You must have turned the thing on. The rabbit then said something that shocked Allison. "F-F-Fazbear S-S-Studio." She gasped. "What's the Fazbear Stuido?" Mike asked curiously. "It was a huge studio where they filmed a tv show based off of these restaurants, i think it was called Fred Bear And Friends? I don't know? It all seems foggy to me." Allison said scratching her head. "Where is this place?" "On the other side of town, why?" "I think this suit is telling us something. It wants us to go there." Mike said. Allison nodded and then walked toward the steps. "Where are you going?" Mike said. "Off to the Fazbear Studio." Mike smiled. "Let's go."

Mike and Allison drove through the town of Aeston. Passing a bunch of trees and buildings. "Are you sure you know where this place is?" Mike said. "Mike do you trust me?" Allison said. He looked at her and nodded. "Then keep on driving!" She said annoyed. 20 minutes had passed by when Mike's car came to a quick stop. Standing next to the car was a large iron gate. The metal was brown and rusted. Above the gates stood a wide sign with a cartoon bear with a top hat winking. The sign read: FAZBEAR STUDIO. In big red letters. The gate was connected to two big red bricked structures. Inside the gates a dozen of buildings stood all lined up. "I guess we have to go in there." Mike said to Allison. "I guess so." Allison said looking back at Mike.


	27. Chapter 27: Into The Studio

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 4: The Fazbear A****nalysis**

Chapter 27: Into The Studio

Mike and Allison got out of the car and began to walk towards the entrance. "How are we supposed to get inside?" Mike said. Allison then looked at the gate. "Give me a boost!" Allison said. Mike cupped his hands while Allison stepped on Mike's two hands. With that she grabbed the top of the gate and pulled herself up. She climbed over the gate and pulled the latch. The gate then opened with a loud creak. "Where should we start first?" Allison said.

The two passed the dozens of buildings. It was like they were walking through a huge abandoned amusement park, except that amusement park had no rides or tents but only buildings. Mike then stopped at the 15th building they passed by. The door was already wide open. "someone must have been in here already." Allison said nervously. The two entered into the building, walking aimlessly through the darkness, aware they might bump into something at any moment. As they continued stepping through the room Mike made contact with with something sticking out of the wall. As he did he let out a loud. "God damnit. Mike wiped his nose to see if he was bleeding, he wasn't. Mike touched the object and realized it was some sort of lever. He pulled it and the sudden flash of studio lights came on. Standing twelve feet away from the two was a set. The ground was covered in a layer of fake grass and the backdrop was painted like the sky, equipped with a few puffy clouds and a yellow sun with a with huge smiley face. A brown picket fence layed across the backdrop with a white wooden dog house laying against it. In the middle of the whole set, slumped over was the animatronic of a brown dog. Two big black ears hung from the side of its head, around its neck was a bow tie displaying the same color as its ears. It's mouth hung open revealing no teeth, And it's eyes were grey and droopy. In front of the whole scenery was a studio camera on a tripod pointing straight towards the set. Laying on the ground next to the the camera was a clapperboard. There was a label on it reading: FREDBEAR AND FRIENDS EPISODE 15, SPARKY THE DOG.

Mike walked towards the lifeless robot that was Sparky. "I've never seen this guy before." Mike said examining the mascot. Allison looked down at the clapperboard and read the label. "You must be Sparky. Allison said looking at the robotic dog." "Do you think he likes to play fetch?" Mike said jokingly. Alllison smiled at Mike. She walked up to Sparky and then petted his head as if it was an actual animal. The robot didn't move. "I like this one more than the others, you can pet it without it trying to kill you." Allison said laughing. "We should probably go checkout more of these stage rooms, we'll probably find more answers somewhere else. Mike said. Allison nodded and the two then exited the stage room, not noticing Sparky turning his head towards them as they left.

Mike and Allison made their way through the lot of large buildings. Standing ahead of them was a large statue of Freddy Fazbear. It was wide and about 20 feet tall. They passed the statue without a second glance at the sculpture. As they continued through the land of construction Mike then heard the sound of something in the distance. It was crying. "Allison do you hear that?" Mike said. She turned to where the sound was coming from. "Yes I do, lets go check it out." They both ran towards the sound that was coming from the other side of a stage building. They circled it and found the source of the sound. It was a little girl. Her hair was orange and her eyes were a light green. A red bow sat on the side of her head and her Shirt was pink. Her skirt was a grayish blue and her shoes were black. They stared at the girl with shock. "How did she get in here?" Mike said. "I don't know maybe we should ask her." Allison said. They walked up to the little. "Hey there I'm Allison and this is Mike are you lost?" The girl looked up and sniffled. "Yes, my dad left me here, he said that it won't be for long, can you help me find him." Allison took the girl by the hand. "Of course, what is your name?" "Elizabeth."

The three lost travelers then came across a small building with a sign on the front reading: DRESSING ROOMS. They all entered through the big blue doors and walked in. The place was bigger on the inside. The floors were tiled a black and white while the walls were chipped and decaying. The 3 entered the hallway. Mike switched the light from the wall on and the lights illuminated the whole area. 7 brown doors were all lined up on the left side of the hall. They stopped at the first door. A sign hung from the door reading: Freddy Fazbear. "These must be the changing rooms." Allison said. It was bizarre that the studio had dressing rooms for tv characters.

Mike, Allison, and Elizabeth passed the 6 other doors all labeled with the mascots names: Bonnie, Chica. Foxy, Fredbear. Wait this is my fathers room. She said running to the last door. Mike and Allison looked at each other with confusement. The two stopped at a door that was unique from the rest. It was painted gold. The sign on the door read: Spring Bonnie. "This is your fathers room?" Mike said. "Yes, we have to find a way inside." Mike grabbed the knob. It was locked. He grunted in anger. He took a few steps back from the door. "Mike, what are you doing?" Allison said. Mike then ran towards the door and rammed into it like a torpedo. The door broke in and landed on the ground along with Mike causing a bunch of dust to fly everywhere. Allison entered the room. "Damn, I didn't know you had that in you Schmidt." She said stepping over Mike. He got up and began to look around with Allison. At the far end of the room was a dressing table equipped with a large mirror and lights. To the right of the room sat a red couch. A dozen of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie plushies layied on the felted cushions of the sofa. "So your father played as one of the characters?" Mike said looking around the room. "Yes, he used to let me play in here while he changed into his costume." Mike then saw something taped to the to the mirror. It was a picture. He grabbed it and pulled it off from the mirror. Mike gasped. The picture was of the same little girl behind him standing outside Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Next to her was the familiar day guard Mike had met a few days ago. William Afton. In his left hand he held a dozen of balloons tied to strings and in his right: The head of the Spring Bonnie costume. Mike turned around to face Elizabeth. "Your father's William Afton?" The girl looked up at him. "Yeah, he used to take me to Freddy Fazbears Pizza all the time, but then daddy did something bad there and he almost had to go to jail, they couldn't find any trace of the bodies so they couldn't arrest him, lucky for him" The girl said speaking very smartly. Allison turned her head towards Elizabeth. "Are you saying that your father, William Afton is th-" "killer." Her sentence was finished by a voice coming from the door. The three then turned around to see no other than William fucking Afton. "Hello Mike and Allison, I'd like to have a word with you." He said smiling wickedly.


	28. Chapter 28: One Big Happy Family

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 4: The Fazbear Analysis**

Chapter 28: One Big Happy Family

William Afton stood in the doorway with his hands across his chest, pressing into his purple suit. "Daddy!" Elizabeth said happily and ran towards him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and gave him a squeeze. "How is my little tueur doing?" William said ruffling their hair. Mike and Allison stared at the man and the little girl completely and utterly shocked. years before the missing children incident William Afton had fell in love with a beautiful woman named Ava Gardner. She was a beautiful woman with flowing orange hair and green eyes. Most of her life Ava had dreamed of having the perfect soul mate that she would spend the rest of her life with. Though she was a natural beauty she had a hard time with men due to their anixety. As a young girl Ava was obese that of course led to a lot of bullying and rejections. Every time she stepped foot into her school, names were called and laughing could be heard behind her back from the other girls. It broke her heart. It had gotten so bad for her that she would fake stomach aches around her parents so that she wouldn't have to attend school. Over the years Ava had learned to control her diet and ate healthy fruits and veggies instead of the typical junk food that she had used her allowance on. Though as she began to get more skinny she still saw herself as an obese pig. She even noticed that guys would stare at her as she walked along down the street. But in her mind she would think that they were looking at her because of her weight that she didn't hold anymore. Every time she would catch a guy staring at her she would think: "He's staring at me because I'm fat, he must think I'm so disgusting. Your nothing but a fat slob, everyone look there comes Ava the pig, oink oink oink." It drove her mad. But during the season of autumn she had met William Afton in Emmitt park. She was reading a copy of Peter Benchleys: Jaws. It was a book about a man eating shark that would terrorize a summer town called amity island. Ava had never been a fan of thriller novels but after seeing the movie itself (she was a person who would always watch the movie before the book) she had picked a copy of it at a local bookstore down in the old strip mall. As she continued to read her book she heard the charming sound of a man's voice. "Jaws eh?" She looked up to William Afton, both hands tucked in his leather jackets pockets smiling. She smiled back blushing. "After I saw the movie i knew I had to pick up a copy of this." William sat down next to her on the bench. "It's amazing how different the book and movie they are from each other." "I always thought the shark looked fake, the way it moved its mouth up and down mechanically." Allison said. "I never minded that, I always loved animatronics, are you a robot fan?" William said. Allison shook her head giggling. "Nah, they always creeped me out but if you like them I like them." Allison said as her heart pounded at the sight of Williams chiseled features. After they went on a few dates William had proposed to her and she happily said yes. By then Ava was pregnant with Williams child. Ava was now officially renamed: Ava Afton. For a while they were a happy family, but then one day everything changed.

By then Elizabeth Afton was already 3 years old. She sat on the floor playing with her dolls as her mother sat in a rocking chair staring out the window. The clock on the wall let out a chime signaling the family that it was lunch time. Ava got up from her chair and entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge but didn't seem to find anything that she thought would be good enough for her daughter. "There's got to be something in the basement." Ava thought to herself. She then walked towards the door of the basement. It was the place where her husband William Afton kept all his work, while he specifically told both her and Elizabeth to never go into there she had to find something to feed her daughter. She opened the door and stepped inside. She tried turned on the light switch and the bottom of the steps illuminated. As she began to walk down the stairs she began to think. "What does William hide from me that he doesn't want me to see?" She was about to find out. As she took her last step from the stairs she saw everything. Hanging from the walls were knives, hatchets and other sharp objects. there was something on the table covered with a thick white sheet. She pulled it back and screamed. Laying on the table was a human head of a man. It was Charles Swanson. He was a man that had gone missing for a couple weeks before, and now she had found his remains. She took a step back and hurled onto the ground. "I thought I told you not invade my work." A voice said. Ava turned around to see her own husband standing with a furious look. That was the last thing she heard him saw before he ran towards her. He then wrapped his hands around his own wife's throat and began to pull. "I didn't want it to be like this, but you leaves me no choice." William sad gazing at his choking wife sadly. Her gripped tighter and tighter. The woman's eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets. Her lungs collapsed and then she went limp. William let go of her. Purple hand prints were wrapped around her throat like a necklace. William bent over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you." William said. After the whole incident had occurred William never went down in the basement. He even boarded up door so that his daughter wouldn't go down either. For the next few years William Afton raised his little girl in his wife's house. He taught her that the world was a cruel place and that people are trash that needs to disposed of. He was raising her to hurt people, Like father like daughter.

William Afton smiled like a madman at Mike and Allison as he clutched his daughters right hand. "You murdered them. You took their lives from them then hid their bodies in the animatronics." Allison said. "I gave them new life, now they can never he leave." "So you know about the robots being alive?" "Of course! Before the day when your brother got attacked I worked the night shift in 87. I saw things you can never unsee, they tried to stuff me into one of those suits, they were so close to doing it but I luckily made it through." Allison took a step forward. "Don't ever talk about my brother you sick fuck!" "I would really appreciate it if you didn't say those kind of words around my kid." William said gesturing to Elizabeth. Now it was Mike's turn to join the conversation. "You know you can't win, everyone's going to soon find out about you stuffing those kids in the robots and you'll be locked up for good." William smiled. "They never will, even if you tell them they won't believe you. You might as well just give up now. Come and join us, we can all give new life to children all across Aeston. The joy of giving new life. The joy of creation!" William said throwing his hands up in the air as Elizabeth began to clap with happiness. "We'll never join your twisted family Afton, we are going to stop you!" Mike said. William then frowned. "Fine, but you'll have to find us first. "With that William and Elizabeth both ran out the room. Mike and Allison ran after them at full speed. They exited the building to see Both William and Elizabeth running into stage room 9. The two raced towards the building. "Im going to get that son of a bitch for what he's done!" Mike said. "Not if I get to him first." Allison said. They entered the building to see nothing but pitch blacknes. 


	29. Chapter 29: The Sister Location

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 4: The Fazbear Analysis (1993)**

Chapter 30: The Sister Location

Three years ago

After The Bite Of 87 Fazbear Entertainment had received even more of a bad reputation. People stopped brining their children to Freddy's. worried that the Fazbear killer would strike again or worse: Another Bite incident. Because of this: Francis Felcher had fallen into a deep depression. He would sit in the office of his home consuming tons of alcohol until he couldn't drink any more, passing out. Bottle still clenched in his hand Francis's head would be laying on the side of the desk and the drool would be dripping out of the side of his mouth. He would later wake up with a headache ache and would then lay on his couch watching reruns of Family Feud. One day Francis then woke up to the sound of knocking on his front door. He exited his office then opened the door. Standing outside was William Afton. He stood there looking at his boss with a contorted smile. In his left hand was a blue large rolled up piece of paper. "What do you want William?" Francis said as he wiped his aching head. "I have something great to show you! "Can you wait until tomorrow? I'm not feeling too good. "I have a plan to get people coming back to Freddy Fazbear's." William said moving his hair back with his right hand. Francis sighed then let him in. They entered the kitchen. "I've had a bad month so this better be good." "It will, just sit down and watch me." William said as he spread the paper out on the coffee table. They were blue prints of a building. "What is this?" Francis said. "What if we built a sister location to Freddy Fazbears Pizza? Think about it. It would be like a huge apology to all the incidents that had happened before." Francis's unhappy expression turned to curiosity. "Go on." "I am working with a secret company that makes special designed animatronics that are way early for their time. If we pay them the right amount they will build us animatronics of your design." Francis's face lit up. "How much?" "They said only 2 grand." "That's it? What's the catch? William then glared at Francis "The catch is that its my restaurant, not yours, we'll split the money but under that places roof I'm your boss!" Francis put his hand over his face. "Fine ill do what you say." They shook hands the William took the blue prints with him and left Francis's house.

In the next few months the place had finally opened. The building was a bricked white with two red circus tents attached to the top. A colorful sign read hung from the front reading the establishment's name: CIRCUS BABY'S PIZZA WORLD. Thousands of people lined up around the entire block to get inside. William Afton stood in his familiar Purple suit stood at the front entrance grasping a microphone and turned it on. "People of Aeston, it is my honor to finally open my brand new restaurant, we hope this makes for all the mistakes fazbear entertainment has made in the past. We are hopeful that the man who took all those inoccent lives all those years ago will be caught and locked up for good." The line of people began to clap and chear. "Now, May I present to you: Circus Baby's Pizza World!" With that he cut the ribbon of the entrance causing all the people to come rushing in through the automatic sliding doors. 

The floors were tiled a red and blue and the walls were painted white. To the right was the front lobby desk where A woman in a pink polo shirt stood at greeting guests as they walked through the place. Up ahead were doors on each side. The one left had a sign on it reading: FUNTIME AUDITORIUM. From inside a hundred of red seats were all lined out in front of a stage. Standing on the platform were two animatronic characters: a bear and a fox. The bear was made out of a hard white metal and its chest was purple along with its muzzle. On the bears chest were two black buttons and a speaker. It had a black top hat with a purple strap around the crown and it's bow tie held the same color of its hat. On its hand it had a puppet of a blue rabbit with red cheeks and purple eyes. The bears eyes were blue and it's cheeks were purple. This was Funtime Freddy. Across from the mascot was Funtime Foxy. She was also made of white metal and her chest chest was pink. She had a red bow tie and pink painted nails. From the back of the fox was a long tail that would wag from left to right. Her lips were painted pink and her eyes were hazel. Just like Funtime Freddy she had a speaker on her chest. The two characters had a large split in the middle of their heads revealing a bit of their Endo skeletons. The certain design choice for the characters was made by the unnamed company. They believed that if these characters had face plates then it would be easier to fix the insides of them without having to take the whole suit off of them. They both looked out towards the audience and began to preform acts that no animatronic in that day and age could do.

To the right Funtime Auditorium was Ballora Gallery. In the middle of the room was a dance floor. Hanging from the ceiling above the dance floor was a large disco ball that would shine light reflections all over the rooms walls. At the far corner was a stage with an animatronic of a human Ballerina. This was Ballora. She wore ballerina shoes on her feet. It was amazing that the robot could stand on her tippie toes without falling over. On her hips was a a blue skirt with bells that would jangle every time the animatronic moved. Her blue hair was tied into a bun that sat on the back of her head and a split sat in the middle of her face. The mysterious thing about the character was that her eyes were always closed and would never open. Across from the top rooms was the Play Area. A bunch of arcade machines all labeled with popular video games for the 80s sat around the large area. In the left corner of the room was a small merry go round and from the the front left corner of the room was a small rolller coaster with the face of a clown on the front of it. The last room of the pizzeria was: The Circus gallery. Inside the room sat a dozen of tables with party hats. In the back of the room sat the largest stage in the whole building. Upon it was animatronic clown girl Circus Baby, namesake of the restaurant. She had red pigtails, green eyes, and wore a red dress. Her cheeks were rosy and in her left hand was a microphone. She also appeared to be wearing big red shoes with bells on the front. Like the others there was long split in the middle of her face. This animatronic was very special. She could inflate balloons from her finger tips and dispense ice cream from her stomach. 

People were fascinated with the animatronics and their advanced technology. The children all clapped in their seats as they watched Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy do acrobatic moves and danced along with Ballora on the dance floor. Circus baby would hand out free balloons and ice cream to the young children while singing a catchy show tune. William Afton and Francis Felcher watched as the kids ran around The Play Area. "You did a great job designing this place William, it's even better than I expected !" "Thank you sir, um, Francis." William said correcting himself. "Can you now finally tell me what company built those characters in the first place?" William shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's private!" While Francis had picked out the costume choices for the characters, William had requested the company to put something secret inside the robots. They were design choices for kidnapping and killing. William had tricked Francis. But in the end karma would get him.

Elizabeth entered The Circus Galley wearing an orange shirt and a red skirt. The sides of her hair were tied into curly pigtails that dropped all the way down to her shoulders. She looked around the room seeing as other kids ran in and out of the area. Elizabeth then turned her attention to the robot: Circus Baby. Her mouth hung open wide at the sight of the character. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her father, William Afton. "She's amazing isn't she?" "Oh daddy she's fantastic can I please go to her?" William looked at the robot then began to think. He couldn't let his daughter get near the robot, he was not going to take me chances of it attacking her. "I'm sorry sweetie but I cannot let you go see her, it's best that you just watch her from the tables instead. "Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?" Elizabeth said with a look of sadness. " Um, it's too dangerous, she could electrocute you!" "Daddy, you let the other children go see her." William sighed. "I know but please just sit down and enjoy the show." Elizabeth then turned towards the stage. The animatronic was now inflating balloons from her finger tips and was handing them out to other kids. Elizabeth smiled then looked back at her father."Daddy, she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons?" Elizabeth said looking up at her father who was not ammused. "Oh daddy let me go to her!" Elizabeth said. William looked down at her daughter with a serious expression. "Look honey, I know that you want to go see her but I just don't feel safe having you go near one of my robots." Elizabeth began to whine but stopped when her dad gave her a glare that made her quiver. 

As William Afton left the room most of the other kids began to depart to. All except for Elizabeth that stared at the animatronic. "Daddy isn't watching." She said as she looked behind her back. She began to crept towards the robot at a slow pace. She climbed the stage and walked up to the clown robot that continued to sing. Elizabeth smiled at her. "Don't tell daddy that I'm here. I wanted to watch your show too. I don't know why he wouldn't let me come see you. You're wonderful!" Elizabeth said. She then turned around to see that all the other kids were now gone. She was now alone with the character. Circus Baby then stopped singing and looked down at Elizabeth. Her eyes scanned the child. Suddenly then the robots stomach opened and out came a large metal claw holding an incr cream cone." Elizabeth looked down at the ice cream with excitement and grabbed it. She thanked Circus Baby for the treat remembering her father telling her to always be polite with manners. Suddenly without a second to spare the claw then grabbed the girl with its mighty grip. The claw tightened its grip around her waist holding her tightly. Elizabeth threw her head back and screamed. She screamed so loud that the whole restaurant could be heard. William Afton's head perked up hearing the sound. He recognized that scream. It was his daughter. Both William and Francis including a few other parents came bursting into The Circus galley. The was not sign of Elizabeth except for her yelling inside the stomach of Circus Baby. William Afton jumped onto the stage and pulled apart the chest plate of the animatronic revealing Elizabeth inside who was now sobbing. He pulled her out and hugged her tightly. "Elizabeth, are you ok?" Her father said shakingly. While William Afton was a sick and evil man he still cared deeply about his daughter. She was the only thing blood related to him that he had left in his life. If he lost her than he wouldn't be able to go on. Elizabeth nodded as she continued to bawl. "Don't ever disobey me, do you hear me?" William said as a tear ran down his right cheek. It was the first time he had ever cried in a while ever since he had been left behind by his parents. The day that it had opened. Circus Baby's Pizza World had closed its doors by the restaurant's owner. Not wanting to risk having his daughter getting attacked again. The specially designed animatronics of the establishment had then been stored in a secret underground bunker where they continue to rot to this day. It won't be a while until Mike and Allison discover them though. 

After the whole occurance had happened Circus Baby would never be the same. Somehow while Elizabeth was trapped inside the robot a part of her soul had left herself and was now apart of the robot. The company of the animatronics were sick humans. They were a company that built robots to kidnap and do experiments on children. This company was Afton Robotics. Williams company. After he had murdered his first child victims at Freddy's he had found out that the kids souls have become one with the robots. William Afton had found a new interest. Giving life. Over the years he had hired a bunch of mental people to help him do his dirty work. He wanted to find more ways into giving his own robots life in a secret bunker. Where he kept the rest of the animatronics from Cirucs Baby's. This place was in fact built underneath the Fazbear studio. Where Mike Schmidt and Allison Fitzgerald now stood above.


	30. Chapter 30: Into The Bunker

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 4: The Fazbear Analysis**

Chapter 30: Into The Bunker

Mike and Allison Fitzgerald chased after William Afton and his young daughter through the studio ground. "I'm going to fucking kill him!" Mike said speeding towards where William had ran off to. "Not if i get him first." Allison said. The two then stopped in their tracks. They had no idea where William or Elizabeth was. All they could see were the buildings that stood. Which one do you think they went into?" Mike said. "I don't know but we better start searching. We'll look through the entire studio if we have to." Allison said. They made there way to one of the buildings that was labeled: Stage 7. Without thinking they entered the building not knowing that they were being followed. After searching for what felt like minutes Allison found the light switch. She switched it on revealing the scene. The set was built like some kind of swamp. Trees that were made of paper mache with dark green leaves stood up along the backdrop that was painted a dark blue along with a few stars. The sets floor was nothing but a large gap with dirty green water and lily pads. A wooden boat sat in the water and in it, gripping a fishing rod was the familiar brown bear. "Freddy Fazbear?" Mike said looking at the mascot in the boat. This Freddy was one Mike had never seen before. It was the design of the 1980s Freddy instead the 1990 design Mike was familiar with. Allison then saw the clapper board off to the side of the stage. She walked towards the object and picked it up. The label on the board read: FREDBEAR AND FRIENDS EPISODE 7, FREDDY GOES FISHING. "Action!" Allison said clapping the board pretending to be a director. As the clapper snapped the loud sound of banjo music blasted in the whole room. The Mascot in the boat then began to move. Turning the fisthing rod as if it had caught something big. Mike and Allison covered their ears. "Turn it off!" Mike said. "Where? I don't where the off button is!" Allison said. The music was so loud that the duo weren't of the animatronic stomping towards them. It's eyes were opened wide and full of life and its Long tail wagged. It was Sparky The Dog. It grabbed Mike by shoulders causing him to jolt up and turn around. "Oh my god!" Mike said screaming. The dog let out the sound of that awful high speeches scream. Allison then too began to turn around, she looked at the struggle in that Mike was. She then looked around to see if there was something she could hit the animatronic with. Her eyes settled on the fishing rod that the Freddy character held. She ran up towards the boat through the disgusting water and pulled the rod out of its hands. Allison then quickly ran towards the robot and struck the animatronic in the head. It bounced off of its head and then fell out of Allison's hands. Sparky then turned around to face Allison. It let out another high pitched scream signaling the robot in the boat. The Freddy opened its eyes then jumped straight out of the boat, diving towards Allison. It grabbed her with its powerful bear paws and began to carry her out of the stage room, Sparky also doing the same. 

The two animatronics carried the now kicking and screaming travelers. They soon came across a small building with two big silver doors. The animatronics both pushed them open to reveal a small empty room. At the back of the room were two big elevator doors and standing beside them was some kind of raccoon animatronic waiting. The furr of the raccoons body was grey and its head was

shaped similar to Foxy's. The character had sharp claws that protruded out of its fingers and a long black and grey tail on the back of the mascots bottom. The animatronics moved forward dragging Mike and Allison with them. The raccoon then pressed a button and the elevator doors opened. The three robots looked down at Mike and Allison. Sparky then pointed towards the elevator signaling The two to go inside. They both walked in without looking back. The raccoon then pressed the button again and the doors of the elevator then closed with a small screeching sound. The doors of the elevator were big and metal and a large fan hung from the ceiling along with some small lights. A few posters were taped to the walls of unfamiliar clown animatronic characters. As the elevator began to move down Mike then spoke to Allison. "What the fuck are we supposed to do?" "I don't know, there's no way out of here." "There's got to be a way out, I can't let you die!" Mike said. "And I can't let you die either!" Allison said. The two then embraced each other tightly. They both stood there hugging each other for what seemed like forever. "Funny." Allison said. "I don't want to let go."

As the elevator continued downward the voice of William Afton then came through the speaker on the side wall. "Hello there young hero's, you are probably wondering what is actually going on right now. Well you are on your way to my underground facility where I will meet with you both. I have never been more happy to have you apart of the Afton family." I am proud to tell you that you will be both be my new test subjects, I will be removing your souls from your bodies and transferring them into my other robots, at first i didn't know how it was possible, but then I discovered something, when I killed those children back at Freddy's I found out that it is possible to transfer human souls into inanimate objects. Do you know what The Marionette is?" Mike shrugged his shoulders while Allison spoke. "Yes I do." Allison said. William continued not hearing Allison. "Well if you do there's something you should know about that this character, he was the one who gave the children life.

* * * * * * *

September 25th, 1991.

The toy animatronics were taken to a factory where they were deactivated and scrapped. All except for one character. The two men opened the back taligate of the truck revealing the six robots. The first guy turned to his partner. "Alright, help me get these things down!" The two men brought the characters down from the back of the truck and rolled each of them on a metal hand truck. They placed the first animatronic down on the table: Toy Freddy. The man used a screw driver to unscrew the head of the mascot and with a quick tug pulled it off. The man saw something disturbing, there was a little boy's head sticking out of the body of the character. He had brown hair and seemed to be in his early teens. The man took a step back and vomited onto the floor at the sight and smell of the corpse. His partner turned to the robot. "Oh god." He said and too began to hurl onto the ground. As the two men were choking up there own bodily fluids The Marionettes eyes then began to glow. It was awake. The puppet looked at the two men then began to float towards the door. When the first guy finally stopped he looked up to see that the Marionette was missing from its spot. The character continued to float away from the factory and into the dark, cold, night. It had to continue its one goal: Revenge. As the puppet continued to float it sensed something. William Afton was near, his killer, the man who had taken his life that one day outside the restaurant. A voice then came from the robot, it was the voice of Alex Brody. "_I'm coming for you."_

The Marionette followed the sense of his murderor. He was so close that he could smell him. (As if animatronics actually could smell people.) Behind a large tree was where the sense was coming from. The puppet flew towards the other side of the tree, ready to attack but then stopped. It wasn't William Afton. Instead slumped over was some kind of costume. It was a bear. The mascots furr was black and made of metal. It had rosy cheeks and a red shiny top hat. The bow tie it wore was also red. It's mouth hung open with its large Squarish teeth and on its stomach was a large yellow star. It had one yellow eye and another missing from its left socket. In its left hand it held a large microphone. The puppet stared at the character in curiosity then suddenly the bear began to stand up. The black bear then grabbed the puppet by the throat and opened its mouth. The character then began to shove The Marionette inside it. This character in fact was built by William Afton himself and had one mission: To capture The Marionette. By then the puppet kicked and punched inside the bears stomach but then ceased as an electric shock was brought upon itself. Not only did William make an animatronic that was set on capturing the puppet but also put a built in shocker inside the robot whenever The Marionette tried to break out. The puppet stopped kicking and its glowing eyes faded, The Marionette was now asleep, dreaming about anger and vengeance.

* * * * * * *

The elevator kept on going down as William Afton continued to explain everything to Mike and Allison. "You see, I believe that the soul inside the Marionette was my first child victim, he has a special power to give life inside machines and I have been using him to help me. Those robots that have captured you are possessed by other children that I have killed, if they don't obey my rules I will conflict a a painful electric shock on them. They listen to me, and you will too." With those final words the elevator came to a complete stop and the doors opened to reveal William fucking Afton standing there. He was no longer wearing his purple uniform. He was now in a bright white lab coat. He smiled. "Hello old friends."


	31. Chapter 31: The Transformation

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 4: The Fazbear Analysis**

Chapter 31: The Transformation 

William Afton stood at the opening at the elevator smiling at Mike And Allison in his lab coat. "Follow me!" "Never!" Mike said. William Afton then reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. "I said follow me!" William said clenching his teeth, there was anger in his eyes yet the smile was still there. The two did what they were told. Mike and Allison walked down the empty corridor with William Afton behind them. He clenched the weapon in his hand and had it pointed to their backs. "Where are you taking us?" Allison said. "You'll see."

The three of them had then came across a big metal door. "Open it!" William said. Mike pulled the door opened to reveal a medium sized yet not small room. A large square like fan hung from the wall making the rooms heat a lot cooler. Above the fan was a mask. It's face was white and had a red clown clown nose. On its head was a party hat with an orange fuzzy ball on top of it. There were two large glass windows on the sides of the rooms and a clock with the face of Cirucs Baby dangled from the left side of the wall. There was another door to the right side of the room with a sign on it reading: Animatronics. A greenish lightilluminatedthr area and a large metal table sat right in the middle of the whole place. Standing by the table was Elizabeth Afton. "Daddy, what took you so long?" Elizabeth sad frowning. "Daddy had to wait for our guests to arrive." William said smiling. The red door of the room then opened to reveal the black bear wearing a red bow tie and top hat. "Lefty!" Elizabeth said happily. The robot stepped into the room and stood by the large fan. "What's is he here for?" Mike said. William then turned to the robot and gestures to remove its head. The mascot then took its head off revealing the puppet character that Allison quickly recognized: The Marionette. Allison then gasped. "He is going to be the one that transfers your souls into my robots." William said. Elizabeth then handed William a needle filled with a greenish liquid. "When I inject one of you with this you will die, not only will it be slow but very painful." William said trying his best not to burst out laughing. He pointed the gun at Allison and gestured her to lay on the table." Mike took a step forward. "If you lay a finger on her I will fuckin-" William cocked the gun while pointing it at Mike's head. He fell silent. Allison climbed onto the table and layed there clenching her eyes shut. William smiled. "Good." He set the revolver down on the table and began to shift the needle towards her arm. The marionette then put the mascots head back on over its face and walked towards William Afton. William and Elizabeth were oblivious to the animatronic etching closer to them. The needle was an inch closer to her. Lefty then pulled its left arm back and struck William straight in the head. William then fell to the ground dropping the needle. Elizabeth then turned around and shrieked. Daddy!" She said. Allison then got up from the table and rushed towards the front door. "Come on!" Allison said to Mike and the two then rushed out the opening of the room. Elizabeth picked up the revolver. Holding it as if she had used it before and shot the bear straight in the chest. The bullet entered Lefty causing the shocking system to deactivate. The Marionette then proceeded to break out of the costume. The puppet escaped the mascot then turned to William. "_You did this to me, Now I am going to make you feel the same pain you have brought on me!" _The Marionette said. Elizabeth pointed the revolver towards The Marionettes face then fired. The puppet was quick enough to doge the bullet and with a quick motion dived through the right window, shattering it. Mike and Allison ran towards the elevator and got inside. They pressed a large button and the doors closed. The elevator then began to go up. "That was a close one." Mike said breathing heavily. "Yeah, thanks to The Marionette I'm still alive." Allison said.

The two left the Fazbear Studio, they had found answers to shutting down Freddy's. They now had to figure out how to get William Afton back inside the pizzeria.

* * * * * * * *

Circus Baby's Pizza World, 1990

Francis Felcher sat at the desk of the office. In his left hand he held a bottle of whisky. He pulled his head back and swallowed as the warm bear went down his Throat. William Afton stepped into the room still wearing his purple uniform. "Hey, are you doing ok?" William said. Francis then stood up and walked over to William Angirly. "You put in design choices to kidnap and kill children!" He said yelling at his partner. William sighed. "I know I know, I couldn't help myself." "The whole time it was you, your the murdeor, your the reason why I had to shut down most of my restaurants!" Francis said with fiercely. "I'm going to have call the police and have your ass arrested." "I'm afraid you can't do that sir." William then snapped his fingers and 5 men all dressed in dark suits walked in the room. "These are the representatives of my company. If you arrest me they'll hunt down and kill everyone you love. Francis was shocked. "You can't do this to me William!" He said. "Why not? It's just business." William saidz Francis accepted. "Fine, i won't arrest you, you can keep your job at Freddy's too but for the love of god don't kill any more children!" Francis said. "I promise. William said. He was lying. "Now can you do me a favor and have you and your men get the fuck out?" Francis said shaking with anger. William nodded and him and his men walked out of the office.


	32. Chapter 32: Night Four

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 4: The Aftermath (1993)**

Chapter 32: Night Four/ Remembrance

Mike Schmidt entered the familiar small office where he had worked in for the past three nights of the week. He sat down in the chair and began to look at the monitor. Bonnie and Chica were already missing. The phone began to ring causing Mike to pick up the headset. The voice of Scott Cawthon on the other end could be heard along with the sound of knocking on metal. "Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." Suddenly the sound of a music box could be heard playing through the telephones speaker. It was the song of from the old opera Carmen. The Torador March. It sounded chilling and not right." Suddenly then another sound played through, it sounded like someone or something was moaning, as if in pain. Scott Cawthon then spoke his final words, without fear as if he knew that it was going to happen. "oh, no." Mike then heard the sound of a deep robotic voice screaming. There was a loud sound of crunching and the phone call ended. Mike Schmidt stood in his chair shaking. Scott Cawthon was dead, phone guy, the man that had helped him survive his past few nights giving him advice. "They killed him." Mike said as tears began to form in his eyes. While he had never met Scott in person he had built a relationship with him over the phone. Mike checked Pirates cove to see that Foxy was already peaking out from the curtains. Bonnie was in the backstage room while Chica was in the dining area. Everything seemed to be going as usual. Mike checked the stage to see that Freddy was still there. For the past few nights Freddy had never moved from the stage. One less of an animatronic would be good for Mike though. 

By then it was already 2 am. Bonnie had nearly got into the office while Chica Continued to roam around the dining area and even got into the kitchen. The sounds of pots and pans falling over could be heard in the distance. Mike checked the dining room then gasped. Standing in the dining area was a little boy. He had black hair and a red shirt. Mike began to think. "Who is this boy? How did he get in here? Then the one thought crossed his mind "Is he actually real?" Mike wiped his eyes to see if what he was seeing was there. It was. Mike had to do something. He couldn't just leave him out there to die. Mike checked the supply closet and saw Bonnie was standing in there. He then checked the restrooms and saw Chica. Finally he checked Pirates cove. Foxy was still peaking out from the curtains. Mike then began to walk through the left opening and out of the office. 

Mike tip toed down the hallway. Passing a few children's drawings on the wall. He stopped by the supply closet. Bonnie was still in there. Mike then with a fast pace ran past the closet. Bonnie stared up at the camera of the room not noticing the guard passing him. Mike entered the dining area to see the little boy staring up at the stage. Mike quietly rushed towards the boy and grabbed him. The boy started to scream as he felt something touch him. He faced Mike and yelled even louder. "Please don't scream, I'm just the nightguard!" The boy then quickly began to calm down. "What are you doing in here anyway?" Mike said asking the boy. "I heard all these rumors about the place being haunted so I snuck in to see if they were true." Mike sighed. "What you did was a very stupid thing, you could get in so much trouble for what you have done." The boy looked at the ground sadly. "I know, I'm sorry mister." "It's ok people make mistakes m, now what is your name?" "Noah." "Ok Noah just follow me and I'll escort you out of here." Mike said. Suddenly then Noah's face turned to fear. Mike looked down at the boy. "What's wrong?" Mike said. "Look behind you!" Mike's heart sank when Noah said those words. He didn't want to, but he still did. Mike turned around to see Bonnie The Bunny standing right there. The rabbit looked down at the two and opened its mouth. The familiar high pitched scream then came from the robot. Noah covered his ears while Mike stood there in horror. "Run!" Mike said.

The two then made it to the enternace of the dining room. Mike pulled down the door handles to find out that it was locked. They were trapped. Mike and Noah turned around to see Bonnie stomping towards them. "Noah this way!" Mike said as he took Noah by the hand. They made it to one of the tables and climbed underneath. Bonnie then stopped. They were gone. The rabbit slammed his fists on the table in anger causing it to shake. Mike covered the boy's mouth with his hand to quiet the sound of his breathing. Finally the animatronic rabbit walked off not knowing Mike and Noah were under the table. They crawled out from underneath and stood up. The guard and the boy continued to make their way towards the office. They stopped by the opening of the east hallway. They entered the opening but then quickly halted. Standing ahead of them was Freddy Fazbear in the flesh. His blue eyes glowed in the dark. Suddenly then music then began to play. It was coming from the animatronic. It the same song Mike had heard on the phone call not that long ago. The Torador March. The words of the song echoed in Mike's head. (Toreador, on guard! Toreador, Toreador! And dream well, yes, dream of fighting. There is a pair of black eyes watching you, That await your love. Toreador, love awaits you!) The bear began to slowly walk towards them as the music box continued to play. They couldn't move. All they could do was watch as the bear crept closer and closer. The shadow of the bear crawled against the wall. But the shadow wasn't the same as the figure. It was the outline of a little boy. A boy full of sorrow and regrets. A boy trapped for years wanting to escape to paradise. The bear stopped and looked down at the two helpless victims. It's eyes then turned to Mike then to Noah. "Don't hurt him please, take me instead!" The words hit the bear like an anvil. This man was going to sacrifice himself for this kid he had Barley even know. This man who they had all planned to kill for the past four nights was not their murderor. He was pure of heart. The bears eyes then changed. They were no longer lifeless and full of hate. They were compassionate and understanding. After for so long the bear had remembered who he was and why he was here. Forever he had been blinded by anger and hatred. All he wanted was to be free, but doing this he would have to kill anything that resembled his murderor. Freddy then began to kneel in front of the two and held out his hand towards Mike. Finally the bear then spoke. But it didn't sound demonic or anything like he had when he was on stage. It was the voice of a child. "Thank you. _You have helped me remember who I am, for so long all I can think of was revenge and getting out of this hell, but when you proved to me that you were not our killer by defending this child I have never felt enough gratitude." _"Suddenly then all the three other animatronics walked in and crowded Mike and Noah. "_My friends, please show them the way out._" Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all nodded then began to lead them towards the front doors of the dining area. Golden Freddy appeared in front of the doors and opened them both up. The bear took off its hat as a form of respect. They both then entered the lobby and walked out the front doors of the restaurant.

An hour later a cop car pulled up to the restaurant and out stepped the mother of Noah. She ran to him and gave him the hugest hug she could ever give a person. "Thank god you're ok, don't ever do something like this again, do you hear me?" She said crying. Noah too began to cry. "I promise mommy, I promise!" An officer came out of the front door of the car and walked towards Mike. "So how did this happen"? The cop said. "I believe he snuck in here wanting to find out if the rumors about this place were true." Mike said. The cop began to laugh. "You know all those stories aren't true right?" Mike then looked at the window of the restaurant to see Freddy Fazbear standing there giving him a nod of assurance. Mike smiled then turned towards the cop "Of course, I never believed in those stories." Mike said laughing. He then stopped and looked at the officer. "Hey, I think there's a way we can finally catch the Fazbear killer once and for all. The man then looked at Mike for awhile then spoke. "Tell me." For the next few minutes Mike explained to the officer his plan, when he finished the man simply smiled and said. "Let's do it!"


	33. Chapter 33: The Final Plan

**Five Nights At Freddy's**

**Part 4: The Aftermath (1993)**

Chapter 33: The Final Plan

Francis Felcher sat at the front lobby desk looking at the clock of the wall. The clock then struck 6:10 am. He then looked at Mike standing in the doorway of the the dining area then gave him a quick node. He walked towards the front door of the restaurant and unlocked it. Children all came rushing in along with their parents towards the dining area. By then the whole dining area was filled up with kids. Two cops stood by the kitchen door waiting for William Afton to finally step inside. Finally William walked through the doors and into the dining area. The first cop then pulled out his walkie talkie. "The purple guy is in the building, repeat the purple guy is in the building, over." From across the room Mike held the walkie talkie and pressed the button on the side of the device. "Copy that." Mike said. William Afton then made his way into the backstage room then shut it. 10 minutes past when finally the door opened to reveal him wearing the springbonnie costume. A girl walked up to him and smiled. "Hi Bonnie." She said. The shiny rabbit looked down and waved speaking in that same soothing and rich voice. "Hiya little girl, do you want to meet my best friend Fredbear?" The girl smiled wide. "Ok" the rabbit then opened the door of the backstage room. "Right this way little girl!" The two then walked inside.

The rabbit shut the door of the room and locked it with a key he had pulled out from the suits right pocket. The little girl looked around the room. "Where's Fredbear?" The girl said whining. William slowly began to pull off the costume. The girl gasped. "You're not Bonnie!" She said shocked and disappointed. William smiled as he took off the last of the costume. "You are right, I'm not Bonnie." He said in a flat voice. He then walked over to the large table in the middle of the room and grabbed the Kitchen knife that was laying on top. The girl's expression changed to fear. "What are you going to do with that?" She said. William grinned "Make you disappear." He said then walked towards the girl. The girl then smiled too. "We'll see about that." With that she yelled the words: "Now!" With that the door was kicked open breaking the lock on the door and in came a dozen of cops holding guns. William turned around shocked then put his hands up. "Step away from the girl now!" Said one of the cops. William did what he was told. Another cops then put him in hands cuffs and began to speak. "William Afton, you are under arrest for the multiple murders of several people across Aeston. You have the right to remain silent." William held his head in shame.

William stepped into the backseat of the cop car still handcuffed outside Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Francis smiled at Mike and Allison. "I'm very impressed you managed to capture the Fazbear killer." "Thank you sir but you were kinda in on it." Mike said as a cop then cuffed Francis. "What is this?" Francis said shocked. "Francis Felcher you are under arrest for holding in information about William Aftons crimes. Your restaurant is also being shut down due to several safety violations." Mike and Allison looked at each other and smiled. "So why did you do it?" The other cop said. "Francis looked at him with shame. "Back at Fredbears, my father was killed, he had his head crushed by one of the characters, I was devastated, I couldn't let his business die out, I wanted to honor him. And so I opened up several new restaurants, then he came and ruined everything: William Afton. I later found out that he caused all the murders and was going to originally have him arrested, but then he threatened to have his representatives hunt down and kill each and everyone I loved. I couldn't do it, and so I let him keep his job at Freddy's and continue to murder more children, I even helped him cover up some of the murders myself." Francis then looked at Mike sadly. "Mike my boy, if you ever open up your own establishment, please don't make the same mistake I did." Mike nodded. "Take him away." Allison said. The cops then esscorted Francis out of the restaurant and into the cop car. Placing him right next to William Afton. The car then drove off away from Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Later that day Elizabeth was taken to a foster home where she would live for the rest of her life. Everything was really looking up.

Mike and Allison stood outside the restaurant of Freddy Fazbears Pizza gazing up at the sign hanging from the building. "I can't believe that we did it." Allison said. Mike looked at her. "I know right, we've so far." Allison then looked way from Mike. She was crying. "What's wrong." Mike said worried. Allison spoke. "Everything you've done for me, I can't express how grateful I am for you Mike. You've avenged my brother." With that Allison bent towards Mike and kissed him straight on the lips. Mike was astonished. He looked at Allison, his face bright red. He then leaned back and kissed her too. They both stood there kissing for what seemed like forever. "I love you Mike Schmidt." Allison said resting her head on his left shoulder. "I love you too Allison Fitzgerald." The two then watched as the sun in the sky began to lower against the horizon. The sky was a bright red orange with a few clouds soaring over the buildings and a flock of birds all together, formed in a v flew over the entire city that was Aeston Massachusetts. One of the birds let out a loud sqwak. Sounding loud and full of freedom. All of the Caos Of Freddy Fazbears Pizza was finally over, For now.


	34. Chapter 34: Night Five

**Five Nights At Freddy's **

**Part 4: The Aftermath (1993)**

Chapter 34: Night Five

The cop car sped down the freeway. In the back sat William Afton still wearing his purple suit and handcuffs. Next to him was Francis Felcher staring out the window. He didn't say a single word, he just kept on staring at the other cars they passed by. As the car continued to drive down the path another car began to drive closer to it. The other car was black and long. It was a 1980s Chevrolet Malibu. The vehicle began to drive closer to the cop car. Faster and faster until it rammed into the back. The cop car then began to spin and contort and was soon going off the freeway towards a tree. It stook out of the ground, it was dark and had no leaves. The car then crashed into the tree causing everyone to fly forward. William Afton opened his eyes. He turned to his old boss. He and the two cops in the front were dead. William looked down at himself. His cuffs had been broken from the impact. He then looked to the left of him to see his door was wide open. He smiled.

William Afton walked down the road of Aeston. Passing a few cars that sped by him. He was going back to Freddy Fazbears Pizza to hide out from the police. By then rain was pouring down from the sky and onto William, staining his purple uniform. The more he stepped the more he was feeling tired. He didn't know how much longer until he would get to his destination. After what seemed like hours he was finally standing at the front of the pizzeria. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring that he had received when the place had opened. He looked at one of the keys and chose it. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. William Afton entered the dining room. As he walked through the row of tables. He stopped. Up ahead were the animatronics on stage. They would soon awaken any minute. He grumbled "Rusty buckets of bolts." William said. He turned away and began to walk down the hallway. He had a plan to take care of the robots. Freddy Fazbear looked up and turned to face the man, glaring. Freddy then took a step towards the front of the stage then stepped down. He began to follow the killer. William Afton ran into the supply closet and then looked at the shelf where a fire axe sat. He picked it up with his right hand and eyed the weapon. The loud sounds of footsteps could be heard from outside the room. William groaned with annoyance. "I really hate you, stop getting in my way." William said talking to himself. 

The animatronic bear walked passsed the supply closet. William peaked his head out from inside the room. Freddy continued to walk down the hallway towards the office. William stepped out of the supply closet quietly and then walked towards the right wall of the hallway. He looked down the hall at the bear then began to tap the wall with the end of the axe. Several feet away Freddy heard the sound of an axe against the wall. The bear began to turn around, as he did William then quickly duck into the closet again. Freddy passed the closet then stopped at the hallway opening. William then exited the closet and ran towards Freddy, axe clenched in his hands. The bear turned around hearing the sound of the footsteps, William then raised the axe and began to strike it at the bear. The axe cut into the machine causing furr and animatronic parts to fly everywhere. The bear fell to the ground letting out an awful mechanical scream. The pain was everlasting and horrible. William then struck the robot with the axe again, and again, and again until there was nothing left of Freddy Fazbear. William stood up and looked at the mess he had created. He smiled. One down, three to go."

By then the three animatronics heard the bears screams. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all entered the west hallway to see the remains of Freddy sprawled all over the floor. They then all looked up to see William Afton with axe in his hand standing at the end of the hallway. He then darted into the office. Foxy and Chica took a step back while Bonnie then began to walk towards the office. Bonnie stopped at the left front office opening to see William sitting in the chair. He looked at the animatronic rabbit with a crazed look in his eyes. "Hello Bonnie!l William said then ran towards the robot. He thrusted the axe into the bunny's stomach. The bunny then began to scream but William didn't care. He continued to cut into the rabbit with the axe. Chica walked down the east hallway towards the office. Not knowing it would her death sentence. William then walked out of the room and faced the chicken. The animatronic began to walk towards the guard slowly. William held the axe high then swooped down at the robots head. Cutting straight into her mask and damaging the endoskeleton. William then pulled the axe out of her head then sliced across Chica's bib and stomach. The animatronic then fell to the ground still moving. William then finished the job by smashing the robot with the axe several times. He looked down at the mess and smiled once again. But his smile faded when he saw Foxy The Pirate, standing at the front of the hallway. " The fox screamed with anger then rushed towards the man. William did the same. They both rushed at each other and began to fight. The fox slashed at Williams chest tearing off a part of his suit. William looked down at himself and laughed. "Is that all you got?" William said then slashed at the Foxes head, cutting it clean off. The animatronic fell down to the ground and stopped moving. "It's not enough William said." Then began to smash the robot to pieces. The deed was done. William had finished his business. William breathed heavily. "That's the last one, there's one more thing I must do. He said then began to walk off towards the backstage room. William walked into the backstage area, looking at all the empty heads and costumes. He looked at the door to the saferoom and smiled. He opened the door and began to walk down the steps.

William switched on the light revealing the room, over in the back of the place was the pizzeria's generator and to the right left corner was the spring Bonnie costume. William was going to steal the costume and use it to create a new chain of restaurants where he could continue to murder and experiment on children. But all of that was interrupted to the sound of a child laughing. William's heart began to pound fast. He turned around to see a the figure of a little boy, it was the spirit of Ryan Palmer, his face was pale with long black tear streaks flowing down his two cheeks and his eyes were dark and hollow. "No, it can't be." William said. After destroying the animatronics Willaim Afton had freed the spirits from the costumes. Suddenly another child appeared, it was Robert Palmer, he looked angrily at the man who was now shaking. "_You did this to us."_ The boy said. "No!" Two other children appeared. They were Jacob Anson and Lauren Wilson. "No,no, you're not real." William said stepping back. The children's voices echoed. "_You did this to us, your a monster, we all hate you, why did you do this?" _The words drove William mad. Finally one last child appeared, Danial Willis. The children all stood there while Danial's spirit began to float towards the terrified man. "Get the hell away from me!" William said. The boy didn't listen, he began to get closer and closer. William looked at the yellow rabbit suit. A smile began to form across his face." He ran towards the suit and turned it around. A crank layed next to the suit. William picked up the object and stuck it into the back of the costume. He then began to turn the crank, causing the springlocks in the suit to move back. Once they were finally compressed inside William began to put the suit on, he knew the children feared the costume. He would scare them. William stood up inside the suit looking at the spirits. The children all began to float back at the sight of the costume. William let out the most disgusting laugh you could ever hear. As he continued to let out his loud chuckles the loud sound of springlocks going off echoed through the room. William's eyes widened. The moisture from his clothes were loosening the springlocks. "No!" William said. Suddenly all the animatronic parts began to move back quickly, crushing William inside. William opened his mouth and screamed. The metal parts began to cut into his flesh, making deep gashes inside of him. He yelled louder yet nobody could hear him. The metal parts continued to twist into his body causing blood to spill out from the costume. The parts of the suit then pierced his cheeks, the metal forming at the sides of his mouth. The springlocks slashed right into William's throat, tearing apart his vocal cords and while all this happened the children all watched with emotionless expressions. William took one last breathe, staring at the ghosts through the eye holes of the costume, then went silent. William Afton was finally dead.


End file.
